The Vampyr Kiss
by Arita Cullen 06
Summary: La llegada de Edward Masen ha revolucionado la vida de la pequeña localidad de Forks.Casi todas las chicas de instituto suspirar por un dar un paseo con ese chico con su fabulosa moto; incluso Bella Swan, aunque ella es demasiado orgullosa...
1. Sinopsis

**SINOPSIS** - La llegada de Edward Masen ha revolucionado la vida de la pequeña localidad de Forks.

Casi todas las chicas de instituto suspirar por un dar un paseo con ese chico con su fabulosa moto; incluso Bella Swan, aunque ella es demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo…

El apuesto Edward, con su tez pálida y sus gafas oscuras, parece divertirse manteniéndola alejada. Pero no será por mucho tiempo, porque el destino de ambos, sin que puedan evitarlo, se cruzo hace años…


	2. Prólogo

**Discleimer: **Estos grandiosos personajes no me pertenecen sino a S.M ,la historia tampoco es de mi propiedad al igual que los personajes añadidos. Esta historia es basada en el libro El Beso del Vampiro (por Lynn Raven).

**PRÓLOGO**

Si alguien deja por la noche una ventana abierta en la azotea, está invitando a la lluvia, o a algún desconocido, sobre todo si el sistema de seguridad esta tan obsoleto como el del Instituto Montgomery High y solo hay un guardia haciendo la ronda.

La sombra se deslizo por la abertura y se dejo caer suavemente sobre el suelo de linóleo. El edificio era de una sola planta, y no hubiera sido difícil entrar por la ventana, pero si habían sido tan amables de dejarle una puerta trasera abierta ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo? Cruzó el oscuro pasillo sin vacilar dejando atrás las taquillas de metal, vitrinas con trofeos y el tablón cubierto de notas y anuncios colgado al lado de la secretaria de su destino. Giro el pomo y sonrío al ver que no se abría; por lo visto aun había alguien con sentido de la responsabilidad en el instituto. No tardo más de un minuto en abrirla.

Era la típica secretaria de instituto: un mostrador separaba el escritorio, con el ordenador, la impresora, el teléfono y todo aquello que necesita una secretaria, de la otra mitad de la oficina, donde había dos sillas de plástico. Detrás del sillón había un armario de metal con carpetas y archivadores de entrada y salida de correo, además de libros escolares y una bonita planta.

Una puerta con el nombre A. J. Arron sobre el cristal opaco llevaba al despacho del director. Pero al intruso no le interesaba lo que pudiera encontrar ahí.

A oscuras se acerco al armario, abrió el primer cajón y busco entre los expedientes el del curso que le interesaba. Se fijo en cada una de las caras, descartando inmediatamente a la mayoría, aunque por suerte no iba a ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Dejó una gran sobre marrón dentro del archivador de correo entrando de la secretaria y salió.


	3. Como El Perro y El Gato  Parte I

**COMO EL PERRO Y EL GATO – PARTE I**

**BELLA POV**

Hasta ayer pensaba que no habia nada peor que un examen de matemáticas. Hoy he descubierto que si: un exámen de matematicas después de una noche de pesadillas, que nisiquiera recuerdas, y de despertar con un terrible dolor de cabeza y de encias. Tenia la sensación de no haber descansado y encima no habia oido el despertador. Llevaba un buen retraso :s..

En el baño bati todos mis records, y eso que me seque el pelo con el secador. Mire con pena mis camisetas de manga corta y mis blusas de verano y me decidi por una camiseta con una cabeza de leon que combinaba bien con mis tejanos. Aunque brillaba el sol, iba a ser un dia fresco, asi que cogi la chaqueta. Sin tiempo que perder me cepille el pelo, castaño rojizo hasta la cintura, y baje la escalera a toda velocidad. En la cocina embestí a Sophie, la señora que nos ayudaba, y casi la tiro al suelo. Me bebí el té de un trago, apenas eche un vistazo a las magdalenas de chocolate (por las que hubiera matado ) y salí pitando con él "Pero Bella" de fondo. Esprinte hasta el garaje y llegue con tanto impulso de la escalera que me falto poco para chocar contra mi Audi azul con toques plateado **(La foto del auto esta en mi perfi, es preciosooo awww).**

-Buenos dias Bella – me dijo Sam sonriendo desde el asiento del conductor - ¿te has dormido? ¿Quieres que te lleve en el Rolls?

Sam era el ultimo eslabon de una cadena de pesados que mi tio habia puesto a mi servicio. Este gigante musculoso con peinado militar era el mayordomo, el chofer y mi guardaespaldas (mi 3 en 1 pues). Por suerte tenia mejor humor que los anteriores y no se tomaba mal que no le dejara seguirme dia y noche o que no quisiera que me llevara al instituto con el mounstruoso Rolls Royce negro y cromado, que aparcaba siempre detrás de mi Audi. **(la foto en mi perfil).**

Dos meses antes habia tenido una fuerte discusión con mi tio sobre el tema. El se habia hecho cargo de mi desde que asesinaron a mis padres durante un atraco. Mi madre, su hermanastra mas joven, siempre habia sido su preferida. La queria tanto que incluso le perdono que se hubiera escapado con un "extranjero cualquiera", como solia llamar mi padre. Tras su muerte me adopto y, temeroso de que me pasara algo, me rodeó de niñeras y guardaespaldas hasta que ya no aguante mas. Era mejor no llevarle la contraria a Aro Vulturi, a no ser que tuvieras tendencias suicidas, pero aquel dia hace mas de un año, mi ira habia estallado. Al fin y al cabo, no eran sus compañeros de escuela los que lo miraban de reojo, y no era el quien aguantaba las eternas bromitas y quien carecia de amigos. Nunca estaba en casa, viajaba constantemente para ocuparse de sus negocios. Se lo eche todo en cara por telefono, le grite que me trataba como a una prisionera y que le odiaba y que aprovecharia la primera oportunidad para escaparme de casa. Colque y no volvi a contestar el telefono (pa que sea serio pues xD). Esa misma anoche aparecio junto a mi cama. Hablamos durante mucho rato. En verdad entendia su miedo de que me pasara algo igual que a mi madre, pero a la final logre convencerlo. ¿O es que acaso no llamaba mas la atención rodeada de miles de gorilas que me seguían con descarado disimulo? Lo bueno es que no llevaba su apellido, sino el de mi madre; ¿Quién entonces me iba a relacionar con el empresario multimillonario? Esa misma noche se fueron todos los guardaespaldas, excepto Sam. Y desde alli empece a llevar la vida mas normal. Desde esa noche habia visto a mi tio dos o tres veces, se la pasaba en viajes de negocios o sino en el despacho, y a veces ni salia para comer.

-Gracias pero prefiero ir sola.

Sam me abrio la puerta del coche. Lance mi cartera al puesto de copiloto y sali a toda prisa hacia el instituto.

Por lo visto mi suerte (notese el sarcasmo -.-'), seguia bajo el influjo de la Ley de Murphy: en cuanto me acercaba a un semaforo este se ponia rojo en seguida, y donde habia un paso peatonal cruzaba una estampida de preescolares de dos en dos y de la mano. Por suerte pude llegar al insti y encontrar un lugar en estacionamiento, meti los libros en la cartera y me eche a correr hasta el aula de matematicas.

Me deje caer sin aliento en mi silla un instante antes de que llegara la señora Jekens. Angela Weber me sonrío dandome animos. Se sentaba conmigo en clase y era una de las pocas a las que consideraba amiga mia. Antes de que pudieramos cruzar palabra alguna, la señora Jekens me mando a otra mesa, ordeno silencio y repartio los examenes. Durante la siguiente hora me rompi la cabeza con lso ejercicios hasta que por fin sono la campana; entonces respire tranquila pues mi sufrimiento habia acabado. Sali del aula, y fui a sentarme en uno de los bancos del pasillo, encogi las piernas y las abrace.

-No puede haberte ido mal Bells, lo acabaste – me dijo Angela – Lo que estudiamos ayer ha debido servir para algo.

Se sento a mi lado y se estiro la falda. Como siempre iba de negro, pintalabios y perfilador incluidos. No me animo en los mas minimo en ese momento, pues si yo no sacaba al menos un bien en ese examen tendria que pasarme el verano estudiando. Ni queria imaginarlo iuuckk.

Angela se inclino a ver que pasaba en las taquillas y no pude evitar sonreir.

-Vaya vaya, Tanya lo ha conseguido, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que demorara en devorarlo? ¿no deberiamos ayudarlo para que escape de sus garras?.

Quien hubiera dicho que la niña mona con cara de muñeca de porcelana y ojos grandes, oscuros e inocentes iba a hablar asi de una compañera, pero cuando se trataba de Tanya Denali, Ang se transformaba en un autentico monstruo. Lo mas gracioso era que ella y la pelirroja eran primas lejanas, pero mientras que Angela se mantenia alejada de los chicos, Tanya cambiaba de novio como de pantalones. Su ultima victima se llamaba nada mas ni nada menos que el mismisimo Edward Masen y era el nuevo en el Montgomery. Era alto, delgado pero con un cuerpo exquisitamente tallado por los dioses y muy peligrosamente atractivo. Su pelo de un color cobrizo y siempre con ese toque despeinado le daba esa imagen sensual y salvaje que contrastaba con su cara pálida. Siempre llevaba unas gafas oscuras, que no se quitaba ni en clase, y que no podian disimular unos rasgos de una perfeccion que solo se esperan en la gran pantalla. Edward Masen poseia una belleza clásica, pero inquietante y deslumbrante a la vez, y parecia tener dos o tres años mayor que los demas. Según los rumores, lo habian expulsado de varias escuelas y habia repetido otras tantas, el clasico Chico Malo (Bad Boy). Ni Ang ni yo teniamos clases con el, pero Eric, que formaba parte de nuestro grupo de amigos coincidia en varias clases con el (fisica, historia y deportes), nos explico que era arrogante, arisco y solitario. La mayoria lo trataba con cautela y con respeto, sobre todo después de que en la primera clase de deporte le rompiera la muñeca a Mike Newton jugando al voleibol. Según Mike solo fue un accidente, el intentaba recibir el ataque de Masen, pero de lo fuerte que iba le rompio la muñeca. Cada vez que sacaba Edward, el equipo contrario se ponia cubierto. Según se deciaque tambien era muy buen espadachín, tanto que ni lo derrotaba el entrenador. Yo no habia hablado nunca con el. Tan solo me lo habia cruzado un par de veces por el pasillo. Y tampoco se le veia en la cafeteria a la hora del almuerzo. Parecia no querer tener mas relaciones de las necesarias con ninguno de nosotros.

Aunque su tactica de mantenerse alejado no le habia funcionado con Tanya Denali, pues ya que desde que lo vio, Tanya lo añadio a su lista de propósitos; de hecho lo puso en primer lugar. Aquel dia empezo la caza y lo acorralo con sus brazos alrededor del casillero.

Al contrario que Ang yo nunca hubiese pensado en salvarlo de Tanya; eran el uno para el otro. En las tres semanas que llevaba en el instituto, ya les habia roto el corazon a dos de nuestro curso, al dejarlas con los crespos hechos al cabo de un par de dias de estar con ellas.

Dos chicos nos taparon la vista.

-¿Qué tal le ha ido? – Dijo Eric sonriendo y acomodandose la mochila que le colgaba del hombro.

Mike jugaba con el pañuelo que sostenia en su brazo enyesado. Aunque era diez centímetros mas bajo, su espalda era ancha. Nos saludo asintiendo la cabeza, mientras saludaba a la vez a otro chico de su equipo de voleibol que pasaba por alli.

-¿Cómo quieres que haya ido? Pues mal :(

Eric solo chasqueo la lengua. El era un genio en la computación y con todo lo que tenga que ver los numeros era su especialidad. El ya habia intentado explicarme, pero esos esfuerzos eran en vano, yo no entendia nada de nada.

-Pensaba que habias estudiado con Ang – dijo con clara preocupación.

El año anterior habiamos comprendido que su paciencia no daba para conmigo, ya que siempre terminabamos enfadados en sus clases de repaso. Bufe.

-Y asi fue – dijo Ang antes de que yo pudiera salir en mi defensa.- Es una exagerada, esta vez acabo con todos los ejercicios. Eric, hazme el favor y sal de en medio, ¿quieres?.

Eric dio un paso a la izquierda y miro en la misma direccion que Ang y no pudo disimular su sorpresa. Mike a su lado, parecio quedarse sin aliento. Yo tambien segui atenta a lo que sucedia en el pasillo y por un momento crei tener alucinaciones. Si antes Masen estaba contra el casillero, ahora era Tanya quien estaba acorralada por las largas piernas de el. Seguia abrazada a sus libros, pero ahora lo hacia como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Masen apoyaba el codo en una de las puertas de metal y estaba tan cerca de ella que apenas los separaban unos centímetros. Su otra mano jugueteaba recorriendo los libros de ella, el cuello y el escote de su blusa. No se veia bien lo que le hacia. El pronuncio algo, y Tanya lo miro como hechizada, trago saliva abrumada, cerro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en la taquilla. Masen hizo el amago de besarla, pero se aparto de ella con una sonrisa odiosa en el ultimo momento mientras Tanya lo miraba confundida. El le dedico entonces una reverencia burlona y se alejo por el pasillo en nuestra direccion. Ni siquiera nos miro. La expresión de burla habia desaparecido, y me parecio ver una mezcla de amargura y frustración en su rostro, ademas de rabia. Bataba verlo para ver que destilaba ira.

A Tanya se le cayeron los libros y se le desparramaron por el suelo. Sobrecogida miraba hacia por donde se habia ido Masen. Luego echo un vistazo hacia su alrededor, recogio los libros con torpeza y se fue en la otra direccion. Nunca habia visto tratar un chico asi a Tanya desde que llegue al institudo.

-Madre mia – Exclamó Mike – Parecia que la iba a… a aquí mismoo – murmuró sonrojandose.

Ang asintió y dijo aturdida:

-¿Qué parecia que quee?.

La hermanastra de Mike, Lauren se nos acerco. A pesar de que tenia padres distintos se parecian mucho. Los dos tenian los ojos azules y el pelo liso y rubio oscuro. Lauren normalmente se recogia el pelo en una cola, lo que resaltaba sus facciones. Fue una de las mejores amigas de Tanya hasta que se encapricho de Eric. Cuando vio como trataba a su amigo, para acabar dejandolo, ya no quiso tener nada que ver con ella.

-Masen casi la la… - balbuceó Mike – Ya sabes.

-No, no sé.. – Respondio Ang, y lo miro interrogante - ¿Qué paso?.

-Bueno parecia que la iba a … - dijo y carraspeo buscando ayuda de su amigo.

-La tenia contra los casilleros – añadio Eric -, y parecia tener la intencion de darle algo mas que un beso; aquí delante de todo el mundo.

-Oohh… - diho Lauren abriendo mucho los ojos – Vaya vayaaa.

-Y que ha pasado? – pregunto Lauren.

-Nada – Contesto Eric encogiendose de hombros – Se fue y la dejo ahí plantada.

Despues de eso todos nos quedamos varios segundos callados, aun aturdidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

**Pues aquí mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado. El Fic es lento, aun falta para que la historia de amor de los protas se desarrolle, pues para que pase eso faltan muchas cosas. Espero sus REVIEWS, y alguna duda haganmela saber. Actualizo hoy porque la semana que viene no se si pueda, aun falta la parte II de este cap. XOXO :D**


	4. Como El Perro y El Gato Parte II

**COMO EL PERRO Y EL GATO – PARTE II**

— _Y que ha pasado? – pregunto Lauren._

— _Nada – Contesto Eric encogiendose de hombros – Se fue y la dejo ahí plantada._

_Despues de eso todos nos quedamos varios segundos callados, aun aturdidos por lo que acababa de pasar._

Luego los ojos de Lauren se abrieron mas aun, y su boca, ya entreabierta, dibujo una sonrisa.

— ¿Y lo ha visto todo el mundo? Pobre Tanya. Este tipo me cae bien – dijo sin ocultar su satisfacción. Carraspeó claramente – Bueno a lo que venia. Gente, tenemos un pequeño problema – dijo mirando a su hermanastro – mi madre me acaba de mandar un SMS diciendo que tiene dolor de cabeza y que si podemos ir a otro sitio a ver las peliculas.

Mike maldijo entre dientes, y Lauren nos miró esperando una respuesta. Hacia mas de una semana que lo habiamos planeado todo. Nadie queria desechar el plan.

— A mi abuela no le importaria que fueramos – dijo Ang – hoy hay quedado con unas amigas, pero nuestra tv es pequeña.

Desde que sus padres se separaron, vivia con su abuela, una viejecita muy simpatica que queria a su nieta mas que a nada en el mundo. Vivian en una pequeña casa de las afueras con un jardin un tanto asilvestrado. Para aportar algo a las escasa renta de su abuela, Ang trabajaba de camarera tres dias a la semana en Bambuda, un club inaugurado hace unos meses.

— Podriamos ir ami casa, mis padres no estan – propuso Eric – y el ampli de mi padre ya esta reparado.

— Siiii – dijo Mike emocionado – Tema solucionado ¿Qué peli vemos?

Intercambiamos miradas, Eric se encogio de hombros.

— ¿Les apetece noche de terror? Muahahaha – pregunto Lauren insegura – Dentro de poco es Halloween.

— Buena idea. Yo me encargo de los DVD –dijo Mike - ¿Qué les parece _**Las Colinas tienen Ojos**_?

— ¿Pueden venir Ben y Tyler? – Pregunto Eric.

Ron era el hermano de Tanya y un año mayor que ella. El y Eric, que pasaban horas juntos montando y desmontando ordenadores, eran muy buenos amigos. Que su hermana fuera una arrogante no quitaba que el fuera mas bien timido y amable y tuviera una sonrisa de ensueño. Los intentos de Tanya de emparejarlo con una de sus amigas habian sido un fracaso.

Tyler, el segundo capitan del equipo de esgrima después de Eric, era de estatura media, delgado y tenia un humor ácido. Habia sido victima de Tanya antes de que Masen entrara en el instituto.

El timbre sono y marco el final del receso y el pasillo se vacio de alumnos. Terminamos de planear todo y quedamos a las 7pm en la casa de Eric. Ang, Lauren y yo hariamos las magdalenas y ensaladas, y Mike, Eric, Ben y Tyler se encargarian de los DVD, la bebida y las patatas fritas. Tenia que apurarme si no queria llegar tarde a clase de fisica. El profesor Horn me miro con desaprobación a pesar de que el tambien estaba de camino al aula.

Después de la ultima clase, cuando volvia al coche bajó el sol de mediodia, me di cuenta de que por la mañana me habia olvidado la chaqueta en el asiento del copiloto. Me empezaron a picar los brazos; si no andaba con cuidado, por la noche iba a parecer una langosta "Un tipo de alergia al sol", habia sido el diagnostico del medico. Si la cosa empeoraba podian llegar a salirme ampollas. El calor y la sensibilidad extrema no era para tanto, pero la picazon me exasperaba. Quiza debia agradecerle a mi tio que me hubiera traido a Forks y no a Florida o a otro lugar mas caluroso. **(Por ejm, como la ciudad de Maracaibo, Edo. Zulia, es el estado mas caluroso de todo mi pais).**

Mi ciudad podia estar alejada del "mundo civilizado" pero tenia justo lo que necesitaba: bosques interminables ideales para hacer largas caminatas. Nuestra casa se encontraba en las afueras, justo donde empezaba la arboleda. Mas alla solo estaba la mansion de Hale, cuyo terreno colindaba con el nuestro y tenia arces centenarios rodeando un lago que reflejaba las nubes y adonde iba a nadar a menudo en verano. La casa debia tener mas de cien años y hacia veinte que estaba abandonada. Lo sabia por la abuela de Angela. Parecia no tener dueño, y si lo tenia no parecia importarle tenerla que acabara en ruinas.

De vuelta a casa pase por la verduleria a la que siempre iba Sophie y compre un par de ingredientes para la ensalada. En la entrada estaba el monstruo Rolls Royce que mi tio siempre utiliza cuando esta por aquí. Por el porton entreabierto divise el morro del Mercedes que normalmente conducían Sophie y Sam. El estaba lavando y puliendo el Rolls, como cada semana, y me saludo con la mano.

— Dejalo ahí que cuando acabe con este me pongo con el tuyo - me dijo.

— Pero lo necesitare esta tarde.

— No te preocupes pequeña, esta tarde lo tendras mas que listo. ¿A dónde vas?

— Noche de cine en casa de Eric, quiza llegue tarde.

El gigante moreno frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?

— Gracias, pero prefiero ir sola – dije con resolucion.

— Como quieras.

Entre en el recibidor y cerre la puerta de la pequeña villa con la certeza de que Sam andaria cerca de la casa de Eric esa noche. Una cocina deslumbrante de acero y cromo totalmente equipada, y con una mesa grande con media docena de sillas, ocupaba la mitad del piso de abajo. Al lado estaba el comedor, que apenas utilizaba porque preferia comer con Sophie y Sam en la cocina. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra oriental y albergaba un piano negro de cola que no se tocaba porque nadie sabia. En la planta de abajo tambien estaba el baño de Sophie y Sam. El vivia en un apartamento arriba del garage. Una puerta de la sala llevaba al ala derecha de la casa, que ocupaban el salon y el despacho de mi tio, unidos a su dormitorioi y su baño por una escalera de caracol. Por la escalera de la entrada se llegaba a la otra mitad del primer piso, mi reino, que contaba con un baño, y dos habitaciones para invitados, que nunca se habian usado. Mi tio Aro no queria extraños en la casa, nisiquiera sus socios, que venian muy de vez en cuando y no se quedaban mas de un par de horas. Su sobreprotección llegaba hasta tal punto que me prohibió expresamente que trajera a ningún amigo a casa. A saber por qué.

Llevé la compra a la cocina. Sophie estaba cocinando y me saludó con una sonrisa. Olía de maravilla, a pan recién hecho, y sobre la mesa me esperaba una taza de mi té preferido. Me lo traía mi tío Aro, aunque no quería decirme de dónde. No le gustaba a nadie más, pero yo ya me había vuelto adicta a su sabor y a su aroma fuerte, una delicia difícil de describir. Era el único remedio para mi dolor de encías matutino, tan agudo que parecía que me fueran a arrancar los dientes de raíz, y que además se extendía por la mandíbula. Ellen me ayudó a cortar los pimientos y los pepinos para mi ensalada.

Subí a mi cuarto y me puse con los deberes. El ejercicio de biología me tomó tanto tiempo que casi se me pasa la hora, pero un poco antes de las seis y media salí hacia la casa de Eric con mi ensalada bajo el brazo.

— ¿No le dijiste que Masen no va a venir? —dijo Eric frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya lo sabía —contestó Ben—, pero creo que va detrás de Tyler. Al principio no quería venir, pero cuando mi madre me preguntó quién iba a estar, y oyó su nombre, no me dejó en paz.

— ¿Tyler? —Dijo Eric con cara de no entender nada—. Pero ¿no le gustaba Masen?

—Claro, pero quiere ponerlo celoso con él, típico de Tanya. Nos miramos.

—Supongo que no soy el único —dijo Ben con una sonrisa— que piensa que Masen no va a caer en la trampa.

Entramos juntos al salón, donde Tanya estaba de lo más cómoda en el sofá. Como si hubiéramos hecho un pacto, todos fuimos amables con ella —al fin y al cabo se trataba de la cabeza de Eric y de Ben—, pero no le hicimos mucho caso.

Eric recibió a Tyler, que llegó diez minutos más tarde, y le puso al corriente de todo. Sólo faltaba Ang. A las siete y cuarto empecé a preocuparme porque no era normal que se retrasara tanto. A la única que no le importaba era a Tanya. Un poco antes de las siete y media, Eric la llamó a casa sin suerte, y en su móvil salía el contestador. Estaba anocheciendo. Me acerqué a la ventana y observé los coches que pasaban por la calle. Lauren propuso elegir la película para que cuando llegara Ang no tuviéramos que perder más tiempo. Decidimos por unanimidad ver Drácula de Francis Ford Coppola.

Eric subió a su cuarto a buscar la llave del coche cuando iban a dar las ocho, pero al bajar la escalera un faro iluminó la entrada de su casa. Lauren y yo, que estábamos ya con la puerta abierta listas para salir, nos quedamos de piedra, y los demás se acercaron a la puerta. Ang se bajó de una moto de carretera negra. El conductor le alcanzó una ensaladera, luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y ella le dio algo que llevaba en la oreja. Cuando se volvió hacia nosotros estaba un poco pálida y como ausente, pero nos sonrió como siempre.

—Mi escarabajo no arrancaba —se disculpó.

Señaló al tipo de negro que la había traído, que se quitó el casco. Nos quedamos boquiabiertos, aunque Ang no pareció darse cuenta.

—Gracias a Edward no he tenido que venir caminando. Pasó justo cuando había perdido todas las esperanzas —dijo, y frunció el ceño como queriéndose acordar de algo, pero sacudió la cabeza como si no tuviera importancia—. Le he pedido que se quede.

Todos lo miramos. Llevaba sus gafas oscuras y apoyaba los brazos en el casco negro brillante. Nos devolvía la mirada con cierta arrogancia, como si no fuéramos a hacer caso de Ang y lo fuéramos a despedir con un "gracias, hasta la vista".

Eric fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Claro, que se quede si no le importa ver un par de pelis viejas de vampiros —ofreció tranquilo.

Lo miré sorprendida, pero se me ocurrió que era la oportunidad que deseábamos para sacarnos de encima a Tanya. Aunque no fuera justo para Masen tenía la esperanza de que mi plan funcionaría.

Nos dedicó una media sonrisa un tanto cínica y apagó el motor.

— ¿Qué película es? —preguntó. Su voz, profunda y suave, encajaba perfectamente con su aspecto. Era la primera vez

que la escuchaba y se me secó la garganta. "¡Sigue hablando!", suplicó una parte de mí, que ya no estaba tan segura de querer entregárselo a Tanya.

—Drácula de Coppola —dijo Eric cruzando los brazos.

—Buena película —contestó asintiendo—, sobre todo cuando al final dice "Dame paz".—Lo dijo con la voz ronca, imitando la de Gary Oldman en esa escena, y rió entre dientes como si sólo él pudiera entender el chiste.

—Oye, ¿es tuya la máquina? —Preguntó Tyler bajando la escalera de la entrada—. En el instituto me preguntaba de quién era la Fireblade, pensaba que era de algún profesor.

Tardé un par de segundos en comprender que hablaba de la moto. Edward también se quedó pensativo durante un momento.

—Sí, la Blade es mía —confirmó, y acarició el depósito.

Miré su gesto de cariño un tanto sorprendida. Por lo visto, su familia tenía suficiente dinero como para comprarle semejante juguetito y no parecía importarles que su hijo fuera problemático.

— ¿A cuánto corre? —dijo Mike abriéndose paso y acercándose a Tyler y a Ben. Eric finalmente también se acercó.

—Según el fabricante alcanza los 287, pero no te sé decir lo que de verdad corre porque el marcador sólo llega hasta 299 —explicó, y los muchachos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Edward puso el caballete y se bajó de la moto.

—Le has puesto piezas nuevas, ¿verdad? —continuó Tyler, que le hizo un examen visual a la moto.

—Algo —asintió Masen, y estiró las piernas.

Mike pasó la mano por el parabrisas cromado.

—Es de carreras. Brutal. ¿Desde qué marcha puedes arrancar?

—Desde segunda, aunque un par de veces también la he arrancado en tercera.

De nuevo se quedaron boquiabiertos. La conversación continuó girando sobre aceleración, tubos de escape de competición, neumáticos, manetas Stahlflex y estribos rascados de tomar curvas. A saber qué tenía eso de interesante. Continuaron su charla como si se conocieran de toda la vida, incluso Eric participaba, y se olvidaron

completamente de la película. Cuando empezaron a hablar de tuning y portátiles, y Ben se agachó para inspeccionar el cuadro de mandos, Ang y Lauren entraron en casa meneando la cabeza. Por la mañana me había cruzado con un motorista de negro, ¿sería él?

De repente callaron, y Masen levantó la cabeza. La mirada de Eric y de Tyler me desveló que no era ni Angela ni Lauren la que se acercaba por mi espalda.

—Hola, Edward —dijo Tanya avanzando con el porte de una reina.

Masen la miraba sin decir nada. La sonrisa sarcástica que se dibujó en sus labios me recordó a un gato que juega con un ratón. Parecía que Tanya no se daba cuenta de eso. Tyler, Mike y Eric la dejaron pasar y ella apoyó la mano en el manillar.

—Hola —contestó Masen con retraso, y le quitó la mano de la moto.

Tanya se recuperó pronto del corte y empezó a acariciar el intermitente.

— ¿Te quedas a ver un par de películas? —preguntó sonriendo.

Su voz sonaba como el ronroneo de un gato. Se le acercó aún más.

— ¿Quieres que me quede? —contestó él con el mismo tono.

—Claro —respondió, acomodándose un mechón detrás de la oreja—, aunque nunca he ido en una moto como ésta.

—Vaya, ¿de veras?... ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

Cuando Tanya se volvió y me miró con despecho entendí que la pregunta era para mí.

— ¿Me lo dices a mí? —pregunté sonrojándome, avergonzada como una tonta.

—No, a la Castaña ojos cafe que tienes detrás. —Me lo dijo tan serio que me volví.

Era una tonta. Lo miré mosqueada. ¿Cuándo se había fijado en mis ojos? Él levantó una ceja y parecía que Tanya se me iba a lanzar a la yugular.

—Por qué no —dije asintiendo, y me acerqué lo más relajada que pude.

—Si tienes una chaqueta, póntela —me dijo—. No quiero que pases frío.

Me giré y entré en la casa — ¡tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!—, me puse la chaqueta y volví como si no tuviera prisa.

Eric me miró incrédulo y Masen sonreía. Su dentadura era perfecta. Me pasó lo que Ang le había devuelto y tardé en entender que se trataba de unos auriculares. Me los coloqué, me ajusté el micrófono y subí a la moto. Quería agarrarme sólo a su cinturón, pero tomó mis manos y las puso en su cintura, apretándome contra él. Tanya me lanzó una mirada asesina.

Arrancó, giró con habilidad, salimos y aceleró. Asustada, me aferré a él. Corría como un loco, pero no quise confesar mi miedo, así que callé. El viento tiraba de mi pelo y me lloraban los ojos. En la calle principal aceleró más aún. Detrás de él, me hice lo más pequeña que pude, apoyé mi cabeza en su espalda, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me

preparé para la muerte.

¡Relájate! —oí por los auriculares.

Me dio unos golpecitos en la mano. ¿Cómo soltaba el manillar a esa velocidad? ¡Maldito loco! Levanté la cabeza y miré por encima de su hombro. El viento me golpeó en la cara, por lo que me cubrí de nuevo. Empezaron a pasar árboles; ya habíamos salido de la ciudad.

— ¿Adónde? —me preguntó.

— ¿Cómo que "adónde"? —pregunté yo.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

Dudé unos segundos.

— ¿Has subido al Peak? —dije al fin.

¿Dónde está?

Le expliqué cómo llegar y la moto rugió de nuevo. No disminuyó la velocidad hasta que se metió por el camino de tierra que llevaba hasta el mirador. Di gracias a Dios, aunque seguía yendo tan rápido que en las curvas se le iba la rueda. En un momento derrapó tanto que tuvo que apoyar el pie. Seguramente grité del susto, porque lo oí reírse. Era un maldito temerario.

Llegamos, paró la moto, me bajé y tropecé después de dar un par de pasos con las rodillas flojeándome. Entendí por qué Ang había llegado pálida.

—Estás como una cabra —le dije secamente en cuanto se quitó el casco.

Con gesto divertido, simulando no entender, meneó la cabeza mientras apoyaba la moto en el caballete.

—No te pongas así —dijo—, ¿acaso te ha pasado algo?

No contesté y le devolví los auriculares. Miró a su alrededor.

—No está mal el sitio —dijo asintiendo, y se acercó al borde del mirador, rodeado de tupido bosque por tres de sus cuatro lados. Había una vista maravillosa de Forks, que se extendía como un mar de luces desde la falda del Peak. Me acerqué a su lado y observé la ciudad. Por costumbre busqué el punto luminoso de mi casa, mientras respiraba el aire puro con olor de tierra y bosque. Me ayudó a tranquilizarme. Estuvimos un rato en silencio.

— ¿Siempre conduces así? —pregunté, y me senté sobre una roca lisa a dos metros del precipicio. El viento soplaba entre las hojas de los árboles y levantaba las del suelo.

Me miró, y me di cuenta de que se había quitado las gafas, aunque estaba tan oscuro que sólo veía su silueta.

—No temas, tengo buenos reflejos —dijo sonriendo— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó señalando el mirador—. ¿El nido de amor de los tortolitos sin casa?

Agradecí la oscuridad que afortunadamente ocultó el rubor de mi rostro.

—En verano quizá sí —admití—, pero me gusta venir; es muy tranquilo. Además, la vista es increíble.

—Ajá, ¿y por qué me has traído? —dijo acercándose.

En la oscuridad su cara se veía pálida como la de un fantasma.

—Tú fuiste quien me invitó a dar una vuelta —le recordé—. Tú sabrás por qué lo has hecho.

¿Y por qué crees que lo he hecho?

La verdad es que ni me lo había planteado. Yo sólo quería... ¿qué quería?

Como no respondía, sonrió. Era una sonrisa oscura e implacable.

—Sólo para que no haya malentendidos te diré, Swan, que si te he pedido que vinieras era para darle un corte a Tanya, nada más. Me saca de quicio.

Su tono cruel, y que me llamara con tono despectivo por mi apellido —por cierto, ¿cómo lo sabía?—, me hizo enfadar.

— ¿Así que me has utilizado?

—Sin duda —dijo acercándose demasiado—. ¿Por qué otra razón te iba a invitar?

Di un paso atrás.

— ¿Me tienes miedo, Swan? — Sus dientes brillaron en la oscuridad.

—Qué va. Sólo que no te quiero volver a ver; me das asco.

— ¿No? —Dijo riendo de nuevo, y me puso la piel de gallina—. Admítelo, Swan, te has hecho ilusiones, como todas. Por eso no me has dicho que no cuando te he preguntado si querías venir —se burló con sorna—. Todas sois iguales, tan previsibles. Veis a un chico guapo y os convertís en hienas, no pensáis en otra cosa.

— ¡Mira quién habla! —Contesté con furia—. ¿Quién estuvo con tres chicas en tres semanas?

—Dos, fueron dos —me corrigió—, y en la Biblia está escrito: "A quien pida se le dará".

Su sonrisa me dio ganas de cruzarle la cara de un tortazo. Lo empujé de nuevo.

¡Imbécil arrogante! —le increpé.

Un viento frío sopló en mi cuello y me echó el pelo sobre la cara. Masen permanecía inmóvil, y una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo se reflejó en su cara antes de convertirse en rabia. Masculló algo bruscamente, como si maldijera. Parecía que le hubiera pegado de

veras. Nos miramos en la oscuridad y se acarició el pelo cobre, que brillaba a la luz de la luna.

¿Sabes qué, Swan?, ¡tú verás cómo vuelves a casa! —dijo.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió dando grandes pasos hacia la moto. Se puso el casco, se acomodó y subió el caballete. Cuando arrancó me di cuenta de que realmente me iba a dejar ahí. Quise pararle, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Al realizar el giro sus ruedas escupían piedras y tierra. La luz roja desapareció entre los árboles mientras yo corría

detrás, desvalida, maldiciéndolo. Probablemente había parado unos metros más abajo y me estaba esperando donde no lo pudiera ver. Lo último que imaginaba era que me abandonara así; podría estar loco, pero no tanto. ¿Qué le había entrado de repente? Me ceñí la chaqueta y caminé en círculo para entrar en calor. Si no iba yo, subiría él a buscarme en cuanto se cansara de esperar. La hojarasca crujía con mis pasos y también entre los árboles. Se oyeron varios aullidos a no mucha distancia. Agudicé los cinco sentidos para que no me pillara desprevenida una broma de Masen, pero era evidente que no estaba allí, así que seguí dando vueltas para no enfriarme.

¿Por qué se había enfadado así, de repente? Cuando dijo que todas éramos iguales sonó a que estaba cansado de que cayeran a sus pies con sólo una mirada. Pero yo no había caído a sus pies, y si lo hubiera hecho, no se podía haber dado cuenta en la oscuridad.

No dejaba de mirar el reloj, y Masen no aparecía. Ya estaba harta de la bromita, así que me metí las manos en los bolsillos y emprendí el camino de vuelta a casa. ¡Si pensaba que iba a esperarlo toda la noche estaba muy equivocado!

Estaba muy oscuro. Tropecé varias veces con agujeros o piedras y casi me tuerzo el tobillo. A cada paso me ponía más nerviosa, y a medida que me iba acercando a la carretera esperaba oír la moto, pero sólo se oía el viento, las hojas secas y alguna lechuza de vez en cuando.

Tampoco lo vi en la carretera. En cualquier momento escucharía el bramido de la moto y me miraría con su sonrisa cínica y burlona, eso pensaba, pero no ocurrió nada, ¡nada! El muy imbécil me había dejado tirada de veras. Saqué mi móvil, pero no sabía a quién decirle que me viniera a buscar, y me quedé pensativa. ¿Sam? Si mi tío se enteraba no me dejaría dar ni un paso más sin escolta. Marqué el número de Eric, pero me acordé de que Tanya todavía estaría con ellos, y era la última que debía enterarse, se burlaría de mí y al día siguiente lo sabría todo el instituto.

¡Ni loca! No, si podía evitarlo. Llamé a Sam, ya lo convencería de alguna manera para que no le dijera nada a mi tío. Me respondió de inmediato. Me pareció oír un ruido de motor. ¿Por qué no me sorprendió que ya estuviera en el coche? Le expliqué rápidamente lo que había pasado y dónde podía pasar a por mí. Colgué, y me imaginé su sonrisa. Metí las manos en los bolsillos y seguí caminando. Sonó mi móvil y vi el número de Eric en la pantalla; rechacé la llamada. No tenía ganas de responder a sus preguntas, ni aunque Tanya no se enterara. Se me había olvidado lo tozudo que podía ser Eric final acabé por apagar el móvil.

Al poco rato me iluminaron los focos del Mercedes. Sam venía de algún lugar cercano. Probablemente me había visto salir con Masen y nos había seguido hasta perdernos de vista. No hubiera sido nada raro, con lo rápido que había ido el loco de Masen. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y me puse el cinturón. Sin mediar palabra, Sam subió la calefacción. Se limitó a asentir cuando le pedí que no le dijera nada a mi tío, aunque no dejó de mirarme con el rabillo del ojo durante toda la vuelta a casa. Me hice pequeña en el asiento e hice como que no me daba cuenta. ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? ¡Hasta ese día no había tenido nada que ver con ese desgraciado! Miraba por la ventana, enfadada conmigo misma por haber accedido a su ridícula invitación. Dios me librara de volver a ver al idiota de DuCraine.

_El joven rubio vestido de cuero negro se estremeció ante la mirada del cazador._

—_Me preguntaste lo mismo hace cuatro semanas, tío —se quejó el joven armándose de valor._

—_Entonces ¿por qué te cuesta tanto responder? —Dijo el cazador, también conocido como Vamdame, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo, con dureza—. Quizá hayas visto algo desde entonces. —El otro no le aguantó la mirada y echó un vistazo a su alrededor como buscando una escapatoria._

_La semana no había comenzado con buen pie para el Vamdame, estaba frustrado y cansado después de buscar en vano durante semanas, sobre todo cuando tenía que lidiar con personajes como ese chaval. Le soltó un puñetazo sin previo aviso._

—_Pero ¿Qué haces?_

—_El próximo te dolerá de verdad. Venga, habla._

—_Son los rumores de siempre: un creado poderoso con progenie propia al que no le importa lo que digan los príncipes._

— _¿Qué edad?_

—_Ni idea, bastante viejo, diría yo._

— _¿Sabes dónde está su guarida? —El cazador mostró los dientes cuando el muchacho hizo un gesto de no saber—. Déjame adivinar: no tienes ni idea._

—_Ya te lo dije la última vez, Vamdame, como también te dije que casi nunca está en la ciudad._

— _¿Cuándo estuvo aquí por última vez?_

—_Justo después de que me hicieras estas mismas preguntas ridículas, tío._

_El cazador lo agarró del cuello y lo empotró contra el contáiner del callejón antes de que pudiera reaccionar._

_¿Cuándo exactamente? —dijo, y le brillaron los dientes en la oscuridad._

_El joven se ahogaba, y de nada le servía tirar de su mano gimiendo._

— _¿Cuándo exactamente? —repitió el James reduciendo la presión._

—_Mierda, tío, ¿quieres matarme o qué? —jadeó el muchacho._

— _¿Cuándo exactamente?_

—_Dos días después de que habláramos, tío. Tuvo que ser el nueve o el diez._

— _¿Cómo lo sabes? —El cazador redujo aún más la presión permitiendo que los pies del chico tocaran el suelo._

_Al ver que no respondía volvió a apretarle el cuello mostrándole los dientes._

—_Estuviste con ese creado y le dijiste que lo buscaba._

—_No, escucha, no es cierto..._

_El Vamdame no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta del joven, ciego como estaba de rabia y dolor._

—_Cría cuervos... —maldijo, y golpeó al muchacho contra el contáiner con tanta fuerza que oyó cómo se le rompieron varios huesos._

—_Tú lo traicionaste —le respondió el chico, que no tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando le rompió el pescuezo con un rápido movimiento._

_El cazador lo dejó caer y dio un paso atrás. La satisfacción por la venganza duró poco pues volvió a embargarlo la pena. Observó el cuerpo semiescondido de su víctima y salió del callejón. Iba contra las normas dejarlo ahí, pero ya había roto tantas, que poco importaba una más._

_Miró el cielo cerrado de la noche; estaba lloviznando. El fresco y la humedad lo tranquilizaron. Cegado por la rabia, había descuidado la misión del príncipe. Debía controlarse, o mancharía aún más el honor de su familia. Rió amargamente._

_Controlarse no suponía ningún problema, pero el honor de su familia... Dejó de sonreír. El miedo de que hubieran acabado con ella aumentaba día tras día. No quería ni pensarlo. "Quien pierde la esperanza, pierde el sentido de la vida", pensó. No se rendiría._

_Unas frías gotas de lluvia arrastradas por una ráfaga de viento golpearon su cara. Se subió el cuello de la chaqueta y se puso de camino. Cada vez llovía con más fuerza. La noche iba a empeorar, y aquellos de quienes podía obtener información buscarían un lugar seco y caliente donde resguardarse, como todos. No le quedaba mucho y lleno de rabia salió de su cobijo y se apresuró bajo la lluvia hasta el coche, un Corvette Sting Ray aparcado a unas manzanas en una bocacalle._

_Lo metió en el garaje y entró en la vieja casa que había enfrente. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y puso atención; no había nadie. Sin encender la luz cruzó la cocina hasta la despensa, haciendo crujir el suelo de madera a cada paso, y bajó la escalera del sótano, donde dormía. Como siempre, aseguró con una tranca la puerta, se apoyó en ella y miró en la oscuridad. Un ratón se abalanzó a su agujero. No había más que una silla, una vieja caja de madera, un colchón y unas pocas cosas que había traído en su gastado petate de marinero. Se dejó caer sobre las mantas y se quedó mirando el agrietado suelo de madera. Cuando por fin se tumbó, de cara a la pared, cerró los ojos y esperó el sueño sin sueños._

**NOTA: Espero que les guste la 2da parte del 1er capitulo..! :D Los quieroo.. Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones…**

**De verdad super mega GRACIAS a : ****Sabrynaseddie, Cullen-21-gladys, Rose Cullen Manson, bellitaa007 cullen a todos los q siguen la historia :D.. y a las q dejan su huellita en los reviews, no saben lo gratificante saber q alguien aprecia lo q se hace :) **


	5. Violines de la Noche

**VIOLINES EN LA NOCHE**

**BELLA POV**

Antes de que empezaran las clases ya se me acercaron Eric y Tyler.

El día anterior se habían preocupado porque no había respondido las llamadas. Me di cuenta de que había sido un error rechazarlas. Si hubiera contestado, en ese momento no hubieran insistido tanto por saber qué me había pasado la noche anterior. Todos se dieron cuenta de que no estaba de muy buen humor, así que les expliqué la verdad, que Masen me había dejado tirada en el mirador del Peak. No debería haberlo hecho, porque en ese preciso instante empezó la guerra de Eric, Tyler, Ben y Mike contra Masen. Lo primero que hicieron fue pedirle explicaciones — ¡estúpidos!, ni que fueran caballeros con la misión de defender mi honor—, y él reaccionó con indiferencia y arrogancia. Apenas se dieron unos empujones en el pasillo, pero luego se batieron en el entrenamiento de esgrima.

Eric conocía muchos trucos que rozaban lo permitido, y Masen le mostró muchos más. Su intención de ridiculizarlo delante de todos fue un fracaso, y el entrenador tuvo que separarlos antes de que fueran demasiado lejos. Ang y yo lo oímos todo desde clase de gimnasia. Ahora Eric también se sentía insultado, lo que no hacía más que empeorar la situación. Además, Tanya quiso pensar que Masen me había dado plantón después de una única noche y así se lo dijo a todos los que la quisieron escuchar, y también a los que no.

A Masen no le importaba nada. Durante las cuatro semanas siguientes salió con dos chicas de nuestro curso y con otra del curso superior, a la que encontraron llorando en los baños después de haber cortado con ella. Me asusté un poco de mí misma al ver que no tenía compasión, pero la verdad era que tendrían que haberlo pensado antes; Masen ya tenía cierta fama. Durante ese tiempo no podía evitar observarlo cuando me lo encontraba, aunque con disimulo. Me fascinaban sus movimientos, suaves y acechantes, y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por verle los ojos. Si oía su voz en el pasillo, me flaqueaban las piernas. Una vez, nos encontramos de cara y se me olvidó respirar, aunque no me di cuenta hasta que pasó de largo. Me dedicó una mirada asesina, por decirlo suavemente, y no me explicaba por qué se había enfadado conmigo. Lo que pasó en el Peak no podía ser el motivo.

La última semana de septiembre volvió nuestro profesor de literatura inglesa, el señor Barrings. Había tenido un grave accidente de coche poco después de empezar el curso, había pasado un tiempo en el hospital y aún caminaba con muletas. No me había enterado de que había habido un cambio de aula y fui de las últimas en llegar. Como no tenía ganas de sentarme cerca de Tanya Denali, me fui a la penúltima fila. El señor Barrings ya estaba en su mesa cuando entró Julien murmurando una disculpa. Sólo quedaba libre el asiento a mi lado... y la última fila, totalmente vacía. Se me secó la boca, a él tampoco le pasó desapercibido, apretó las mandíbulas y se fue a la última fila. Tanya chismeó con sus amigas y rieron. Sin despegar la mirada de la pizarra me puse roja de vergüenza.

—Me parece que todavía no nos conocemos —dijo el señor Barrings mirando la lista.

—No, todavía no —contestó—; me llamo Edward Masen y me cambié al Montgomery hace apenas dos meses.

—Bienvenido, entonces —añadió el profesor—, pero prefiero que se siente al lado de Bella, Edward, así no me quedaré afónico. No se preocupe, no lo va a morder.

Me di la vuelta, él me miró. No, yo no lo mordería, pero ¿él a mí? Después de un incómodo silencio se sentó a mi lado. La mirada que creí percibir, aunque a través de las gafas oscuras, me mandaba al infierno como si yo fuera la culpable del acercamiento forzoso. Con los brazos cruzados y sus largas piernas estiradas, Masen se puso cómodo. Fijó la vista en un punto detrás del profesor y se quedó inmóvil, como diciendo: «Sólo estoy aquí porque me obligan, dejadme en paz». Y no había otra cosa que hiciera yo con más placer que eso.

Al principio del curso habíamos empezado a leer El retrato de Dorian Gray de Oscar Wilde. Probablemente él no lo supiera o no le interesara o había olvidado su libro en casa, la cuestión fue que cuando le tocó leer un pasaje, le acerqué un poco el libro. Lo hice con la precaución con que se le acerca un filete a un animal de presa enjaulado. Con fastidio se sentó derecho y se inclinó algo así como un centímetro hacia mí. Bajo la mesa vi cómo apretaba los puños.

Leyó alto y claro. Su voz me daba escalofríos y me costaba estar quieta. Le pasaba las páginas y una vez casi se me olvida, aunque nadie lo notó porque todos lo escuchaban absortos. Me di cuenta de que tenía un ligero acento extranjero y de que a medida que leía se le acentuaba más. Cuando salió de su asombro, el señor Barrings le dijo que era suficiente, y Masen volvió a su posición de antes, distante y soberbio, aunque me pareció oír rechinar sus dientes.

Al acabar la clase, el profesor nos pidió que nos quedáramos un momento.

—Como ya saben, el mes que viene es la fiesta de Halloween —dijo entre rumores—. Gracias al padre de Tanya la celebraremos en el antiguo teatro de Merillstreet. Hubo un rumor general, y el señor Barrings levantó la mano haciéndonos callar. —Ayer le eché un vistazo, está lleno de polvo y hay que sacar muchos trastos viejos antes de empezar a montar el decorado. Hoy, a las tres de la tarde, los del equipo de limpieza tienen que estar en la puerta. —Los que, como yo, pertenecían al equipo, emitieron un murmullo de fastidio.

»Sí, ya lo sé —dijo el señor Barrings comprensivo—, pero alguna vez tenemos que empezar. Como Mike se ha roto la muñeca, necesitaremos un sustituto —dijo mirando a Masen y sonriendo.

»¿Qué le parece, Edward? —sugirió—. Al fin y al cabo, dicen que fue el responsable del accidente.

Masen iba a decir algo —apuesto que un « ¡no!» rotundo—, pero el profesor no le dio la oportunidad.

—Muy bien, entonces todo solucionado —sentenció asintiendo y mirándolo—. Nos vemos allí a las tres.

Oí un suave gruñido a mi lado, sus labios eran una fina línea, estaba segura de que no vendría, aunque lo amonestaran por ello.

Me equivoqué. Vino, y Mike y Eric, que también formaban parte del equipo, no parecieron alegrarse.

Merillstreet era una pequeña bocacalle de Riverdrive, la avenida principal de Forks. Los altos edificios de obra vista con escaleras de emergencia y repisas de gres te transportaban a otra época, como si estuvieras en un decorado de una película de Al Capone o dieras un salto a los felices años veinte del siglo pasado. Fue en esa época cuando se construyó el Bohemien, como se llamaba el viejo teatro de variedades. Por lo que me habían dicho, en los años cincuenta sufrió un incendio que lo destruyó por completo. El dueño lo reconstruyó, pero no a tiempo para hacerlo funcionar de nuevo, y volvió a cerrar, esta vez definitivamente. Desde entonces había cambiado de manos varias veces y ahora pertenecía al padre de Tanya. Una escalinata llevaba a la entrada; Masen estaba apoyado en una columna, junto a su Blade negra. Saludó a Ang brevemente, a mí me miró con dureza y a Eric y a Mike ni siquiera los miró de reojo, aunque no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa arrogante. No sabría decir si el señor Barrings notó la tensión que existía entre los tres o si le habían puesto al corriente, pero después de abrir la puerta se colocó entre ellos.

La antesala, vestida con cortinas de terciopelo oscuro, apestaba a polvo y carecía de luz. Fuimos entrando poco a poco y una chica rubia y delgada —una de las primeras víctimas de Masen— estornudó varias veces. El señor Barrings desapareció detrás de un pesado telón granate armado con una linterna, y una polilla revoloteó sin rumbo hasta desaparecer en la sombra de la curva de la escalera que llevaba al piso superior.

De repente se encendió la araña polvorienta. Por lo visto, el señor Barrings había encontrado el diferenciador.

En fila india pasamos por debajo del telón con cuidado de no tocarlo para que no cayera más polvo, o que no se viniera abajo por viejo. Masen y Angela iban los últimos. Admiramos el viejo esplendor del Bohemien: una sala semicircular con sillas y mesas redondas hasta el escenario, con palcos sostenidos por estatuas de musculosos personajes mitológicos con adornos dorados y filigrana. El techo lo coronaba una cúpula de cristal mate que había sobrevivido intacta, aunque permanecía semioculta por hojas y excrementos de pájaros. La luz del sol se colaba apenas por un par de huecos, y el polvo bailaba en las tiras de luz. En medio de la sala colgaba una imponente lámpara de araña, que tampoco acababa de iluminar como en los viejos tiempos. El escenario tenía un metro de alto, y el telón azul marino estaba recogido. Todo el esplendor de antaño estaba ahora cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo. Tardaríamos una eternidad en adecentar mínimamente el Bohemien. Reprimí un suspiro.

El señor Barrings propuso limpiar primero la zona de los espectadores y la antesala.

Mientras unos apartábamos sillas y mesas, otros limpiaban el polvo de las lámparas.

Todo lo que estuviera roto o no sirviera lo teníamos que llevar a la salida y luego limpiaríamos la sala a conciencia. Por la cara que ponía el señor Barrings, no contaba con acabar ese día ni al día siguiente, y eso si lográbamos acabar a tiempo.

Nos dividió en grupos, separando a Eric y a Mike de Masen. Por lo visto no se dio cuenta de lo mal que me miraba a mí, porque me puso en su grupo con Ang, Lilly y Ramón, y nos ordenó que sacáramos todos los trastos del escenario, descolgáramos el telón y le quitáramos el polvo. Masen escuchó en silencio con una sonrisa entre compasiva y burlona y ocupó su puesto en la parte del escenario menos iluminada. Cogí uno de los sacos de basura que tan generosamente repartía el señor Barrings, y yo por un lado, y Lilly por el otro, fuimos recogiendo todo tipo de basura. Ang y Ramón intentaban descolgar el telón mientras Masen limpiaba en la parte de atrás y aparecía cargado de basura de vez en cuando para meterla en la bolsa de Lilly.

Ang y Ramón salieron a sacudir el telón, Lilly fue a vaciar su bolsa, y yo me quedé sola. Oí un fuerte ruido en la parte de atrás y a Masen tosiendo. Parecía que se hubiera desplomado algo. Hubo otro estruendo y me acerqué a ver qué pasaba. Me encontré a Masen en un pequeño cuarto trastero envuelto en una nube de polvo. El suelo estaba cubierto por toda clase de objetos, o por los restos de los objetos que habían estado en lo que había sido una estantería. Lo vi agacharse y recoger algo, tosiendo todavía, y renegando en un idioma incomprensible. Me acerqué y le toqué el hombro. En sus manos tenía un viejo violín y le estaba quitando el polvo.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté.

No sé qué me hizo pensar que su respuesta sería amable. No se había dado cuenta de que había entrado, y en cuanto me vio, gruñó y puso mala cara. Le vi un corte en la ceja.

—Estás sangrando.

Acerqué mi mano a su cara para verle mejor la herida, pero me cogió la muñeca y me la apretó con fuerza.

—Déjame en paz, Swan.

—Pero tú... ¡Au! —repliqué, y me empujó contra la pared.

Se me acercó con peligrosa lentitud, con el violín todavía en las manos.

— ¿Acaso no quedó claro en el mirador? —Me dijo con agresividad—. ¡No te quiero cerca!

—No hace falta que me lo pidas, ¡imbécil! —respondí, y lo empujé sin siquiera hacerlo retroceder un centímetro.

»Ojalá la próxima vez se te caigan las estanterías encima.

Torció la boca y salió del cuarto, lo vi cruzar el escenario. Si pensaba que iba a recoger el caos que había organizado, estaba muy equivocado.

Volví a por mí saco de basura y cuando iba a agacharme para recoger un trozo de madera oí un fuerte crujido. Miré hacia arriba y vi que se me venían encima un montón de tablones, pero me quedé paralizada, incapaz de reaccionar. Todo fue muy rápido, pero por un instante vi lo que sucedía a mí alrededor en un ángulo de 360°. Algunos miraron en mi dirección sorprendidos. Masen caminaba con sigilo por un lado del escenario. Oí una cuerda desbocada en una polea y una voz en mi interior que me decía « ¡Corre!», pero no supe obedecerla y me quedé mirando la oscura imagen que se me venía encima. En el último segundo tiraron de mí y caí al suelo. Un cuerpo encima de mí me cubría de las tablas y trozos de metal que caían a nuestro alrededor. Se oyó otro crujido y el dichoso silbido de una cuerda, y otra parte de la tramoya se abalanzó sobre nosotros. Esta vez sí grité, y lo hice con fuerza y apremio. Por suerte rodamos por el suelo, porque cayó un andamio justo donde habíamos estado. Volví a gritar, nos caímos del escenario. Debajo de mí estaba Edward Masen. Sus brazos me apretaban con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar. Veía reflejada mi cara de horror en el cristal oscuro de sus gafas, que estaban a punto de caérsele. Vi sus ojos: eran grises, de un gris que brillaba de una manera extraña, con un matiz que cambiaba constantemente, como si fueran de mercurio. Me miró y el tiempo se paró, sin más. Su mano recorrió mi espalda hasta el cuello y llevó mi cabeza al lado de la suya.

— ¡¿Están bien? ¡¿Están heridos?

El tiempo no se había atrevido a avanzar, asustado, pero cuando volvió a correr lo hizo con prisa, como queriendo recuperar el lapso perdido. El señor Barrings corrió tan rápido como le permitían las muletas. Masen me soltó, se colocó bien las gafas y me ayudó a levantarme. Todos se acercaron a ver qué había pasado y se creó un gran alboroto. Me fijé en el escenario, cubierto de maderas, cuerdas y piezas de metal, allí donde habíamos estado hacía unos segundos.

— ¿Seguro que están bien? —preguntó de nuevo el señor Barrings.

Apenas pude asentir y miré a Masen, que decía que sí con la cabeza mientras se levantaba con elegancia como si no hubiera pasado nada. El profesor suspiró aliviado. Yo, por mi parte, no podía dejar de repetirme que Edward Masen me había salvado la vida. Él pareció leerme los pensamientos, porque antes de que pudiera darle las gracias meneó la cabeza.

—No te hagas ilusiones, Swan —dijo en voz baja para que no le oyera nadie más—,

sólo fuiste mi buena acción del día, nada más. Olvídate de esto lo antes posible.

Pasó de largo y desapareció entre los demás. El señor Barrings lo siguió con la mirada, sorprendido, hizo un gesto de incredulidad y se volvió hacia mí.

— ¿Seguro que está bien, Bella? —volvió a preguntar.

—Sí —asentí de nuevo.

Eric y Mike se pusieron uno a mi derecha y otro a mi izquierda, y Ang detrás, como para sostenerme en caso de que me desmayara.

—Bueno —dijo el profesor mirando el desbarajuste—, hemos acabado por hoy. Antes de continuar, alguien tendrá que venir a verificar que el teatro es seguro. Nos vemos en clase.

Todos recogieron sus chaquetas y mochilas entre murmullos y salieron a la calle. Al día siguiente todo el instituto sabría lo que había pasado, y me moría de vergüenza sólo de pensarlo. Quizá debería decir que me dolía la cabeza y no salir de casa durante los días siguientes.

El señor Barrings me miró de arriba abajo, y después se dirigió a Mike, a Eric y a Angela.

—Ustedes tres quédense con ella, ¿vale? —Dijo dándole un billete de diez dólares a

Mike—. Vayan a tomar algo antes de volver a casa, y dejen que Edward los acompañe si quiere. Él también está algo conmocionado, como Bella.

Los tres asintieron. Eric y Mike me tomaron del brazo y salimos del edificio mientras

Angela —muy a pesar de los chicos— iba a buscar a Masen. Volvió con mi chaqueta y mi mochila, pero sola, cosa que no me sorprendió.

Me llevaron del brazo a un café a la vuelta de la esquina, aunque les aseguraba que me encontraba bien y podía caminar sola. Ang quiso un café con leche, los chicos se tomaron una Coca-Cola cada uno y a mí me pidieron un batido de chocolate. Apenas participé en la conversación, no podía dejar de pensar que un tipo que no me aguantaba me había salvado la vida, y lo peor no era eso, sino que Masen estaba al otro lado del escenario cuando se me vino la tramoya encima. ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta mí en tan poco tiempo?

Miraba mi reflejo en la cristalera del café e intentaba reproducir el momento imaginando la distancia que nos separaba. Por muchas vueltas que le diera no dejaba de parecerme imposible lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Visteis dónde estaba cuando se soltaron las tablas? —dije interrumpiendo su conversación, y me miraron interrogantes. — ¿Quién? —contestó Mike jugando con una pajita. — Edward Masen. Se miraron absortos y a la vez con gesto pensativo.

—No —dijo Eric frunciendo el ceño—, pero calculo que tenía que estar sobre el escenario. De repente lo vi a tu lado, se cayeron las cosas y un segundo más tarde caíais del escenario. —Los miré, Mike asintió y Ang se encogió de hombros—. También vi cómo saltó —continuó—, te agarró y rodasteis por el suelo. Pensé que se te había caído algo encima porque te oí gritar. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Pues porque lo que había hecho Masen era imposible, pero si se lo decía pensarían que me había dado un golpe en la cabeza y querrían llevarme a un médico. O peor aún, al hospital.

—Por nada —dije con una sonrisa, insegura—, fue tan rápido que no podía acordarme y pensé que vosotros me lo podríais explicar. No importa.

Mike y Eric, comprensivos, asintieron, y Ang me acarició el brazo. Consiguieron que me sintiera peor, ya que al fin y al cabo les acababa de mentir. Di un trago a mi batido, que ya no estaba frío y no estaba tan bueno. No podía quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, sólo quería convencerme de que mis sentidos me habían engañado. Eché un vistazo a mi reloj, era un poco más tarde de las ocho. ¿Y si el señor Barrings todavía estuviera en el Bohemien? Quizá tuviera suerte, por lo menos tenía que intentarlo. Me miraron sorprendidos cuando me levanté. Eric, que pensaba que quería irme a casa, se ofreció a llevarme, pero lo rechacé. Tenía otros planes. La oscuridad y el silencio reinaban en el Bohemien. Tampoco había luz en las ventanas

de los edificios de alrededor. El señor Barrings, como era de esperar, se había marchado, y la puerta estaba bien cerrada. Alumbré la fachada con la linterna que había ido a buscar al coche. ¿Y si volviera al día siguiente con las llaves? Las podría pedir. No me pareció buena idea. De pronto vi la moto negra de Masen al lado de la escalera de entrada. Todavía andaba por allí, pero ¿dónde? ¿En el Bohemien?

Desde fuera no se veía ninguna luz. A lo mejor estaba por allí cerca, el Bambuda estaba a sólo un par de calles, pero no hubiera dejado su moto allí sola, ¿no? Esa parte de la ciudad no tenía buena fama, la gente la evitaba, hasta los coches pasando por Riverdrive sonaban lejanos. La Fireblade (la moto) estaba en la parte de la entrada más alejada de la calle, y para verla había que subir la escalera. Me distancié un poco y observé la fachada del Bohemien.

Todo estaba oscuro y tranquilo, no había nadie. Lo mejor sería que me fuera y preguntarle al día siguiente a Masen cómo lo había hecho, o pedirle la llave al señor Barrings.

Cambié de idea cuando casi había llegado a Riverdrive. No podía irme así con esa sensación, no podía quitármelo de la cabeza, tenía que saberlo en ese momento. Me di la vuelta decidida y volví a alumbrar la fachada. Debajo del tejado había dos ventanucos, pero estaban demasiado altos como para alcanzarlos sin ayuda. Más adelante, entre el teatro y el edificio de al lado, había un paso estrecho. Quizá hubiera ahí o en la parte de atrás una escalera de emergencia. Me aseguré de que nadie andará por allí. «Entran a robar al Bohemien. Sobrina del rico empresario Aro Vulturi con las manos en la masa». Por un titular así mi tío me llevaría a un pueblo mil veces más aburrido que Forks y dejaría que me pudriera allí el resto de mis días. Me metí en el callejón y alumbré los viejos cubos de basura. Detrás de ellos se movió algo y tropecé con unos ojos brillantes. Un gato salió de su escondite y desapareció en la oscuridad. Suspiré y seguí caminando. Detrás del Bohemien había una escalera de emergencia, pero estaba tan oxidada que preferí escalar la pared antes que confiar en su resistencia.

Justo debajo de la escalera había una pequeña ventana entreabierta. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y mis manos estaban frías y húmedas. Ignoré la débil voz en mi cabeza que me decía que lo dejara para el día siguiente y busqué algo en que subirme para llegar a la ventana. Evitando hacer ruido, coloqué un cubo de basura y me subí en él, abrí la ventana e iluminé el cuarto. Estaba lleno de cajas y de muebles cubiertos de sábanas polvorientas. Eché un último vistazo a la calle antes de colarme dentro. Un viejo sofá me dio la bienvenida al amortiguar mi entrada. Crucé la habitación abriéndome paso a través de muebles viejos y me disponía a salir cuando vi un rayo de luz y algo que se movía. Me quedé inmóvil y dejé de respirar hasta que me di cuenta de que había sido un espejo sin cubrir; me había asustado de mí misma. Salí del cuarto echándome en cara mi miedo casi infantil. Eché un vistazo al pasillo. ¿Estaba alucinando o alguien tocaba... el violín? No cabía duda. Aunque estaba lejos, la música me llegaba suave, dulce y apasionada. La intensidad fue in crescendo y desembocó en rabia, amargura y desesperación. Me dieron ganas de salir huyendo, pero la melodía suave y dulce volvió.

De repente se hizo el silencio. Que yo supiera no había fantasmas en el Bohemien.

Entonces ¿quién tocaba el violín a esas horas? ¿No sería Edward Masen? Sólo pensarlo me hizo gracia. Recordé que se había encontrado un violín, y además su moto estaba en la puerta. Volvió a sonar la música y la curiosidad se apoderó de mí. Tenía la linterna, que en caso de emergencia podía ser una arma.

Poco a poco abrí una puerta y eché un vistazo, estaba a oscuras. Encendí la linterna sólo un momento para orientarme, para poder salir sin que me vieran en caso de que no fuera Masen; la luz podría delatarme.

Debía de estar en la parte trasera del teatro, seguramente en los camerinos. El pasillo estrecho me llevaría hasta el escenario. Encendí y apagué la linterna y seguí avanzando a tientas. Estaba completamente a oscuras, incluso después de doblar una esquina y que me pareciera ver el escenario. En ese momento era demasiado arriesgado encender la linterna, no pasaría desapercibida desde la parte delantera. Cuanto más me acercaba, mejor distinguía las siluetas de las sillas y las mesas apiladas. La luz de la luna entraba tímidamente por la cúpula. La música volvió a silenciarse y me quedé quieta, escuchando el silencio. No se oía nada, ni un paso en el escenario, ni una respiración.

Seguí avanzando, con cautela. Una mano me agarró del cuello y me empujó contra la pared. Se cayó un cuadro y se rompió en pedazos. Mis pies no tocaban el suelo. Intenté pegar a mi agresor con la linterna, pero me agarró de la muñeca y me estranguló con más fuerza. Mi grito se convirtió en un jadeo. Escuché un resoplido y mis pies volvieron a tocar el suelo.

— ¿Tú? Mierda, Swan, ¿cómo puedes estar en todas partes? —gruñó una voz demasiado conocida en la oscuridad.

Tosí y llevé la mano a mi cuello maltratado.

— ¿Estás loco? Casi me matas —dije.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

—Eso te pregunto yo —contesté, y busqué la linterna por el suelo.

No sólo no me ayudó a levantarme, sino que dio un paso atrás.

— ¿Tú qué crees? Esconderme de ti, Swan.

—Qué gracioso eres —le respondí con aspereza.

—Lo que tú digas —dijo alejándose—, pero no quiero volver a verte.

Desapareció en la oscuridad del escenario. Quise encender la linterna, pero se había estropeado, así que no me quedó más remedio que seguir sus pasos a tientas. Vi moverse una sombra.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté.

—A ti qué te importa, Swan. Esfúmate —dijo—. A estas horas las niñas buenas están viendo la tele en casa con sus papá, no colándose en edificios abandonados.

Sus palabras me hirieron, nunca había visto a mis padres, o al menos no los recordaba, pero eso a él no se lo iba a explicar.

—No me he colado —dije.

—Ah ¿no? Entonces ¿entraste por la puerta principal? Márchate, ¿quieres?

—Por lo visto entré por el mismo sitio que tú —dije mordaz.

—Lo dudo mucho —dijo riendo—; lárgate y vete a jugar con tus amiguitos.

—No sin que antes me respondas un par de preguntas.

Empezó a tocar el violín, ignorándome. « ¡Estúpido! ¿Cuántos años te condenaban por matar a alguien con una linterna? Alegaría enajenación.»

Tomé aire, lo mejor sería que mantuviera la calma.

—Tocas bien —dije—. ¿Dónde aprendiste?

No respondió, y di unos pasos acercándome. Mi pie chocó contra algo, que rodó con un sonido hueco, y se rompió en mil pedazos tras caer del escenario.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz? —Dejó de tocar.

— ¡Dime cómo lo hiciste!

— ¿Qué?

—Cuando todo se me vino encima —dije señalando los escombros—, te vi al otro lado del escenario, estabas muy lejos como para poder ayudarme, pero lo hiciste, ¡explícame cómo!

El silencio que se hizo tenía algo de peligroso, no sabía si sólo me miraba o si se había movido. Se me puso la piel de gallina y hubiera salido corriendo. Tenía la boca seca.

Cuando Masen habló por fin, me daba la espalda.

—Pero por lo demás estás bien, ¿no? —preguntó enfadado—. Deberías oírte hablar, nunca me habían dicho nada más estúpido. Si no hubiera estado cerca, ahora serías historia, Swan. Dame las gracias y lárgate.

— ¡No! —respondí—. Estabas al otro lado, estoy segura.

De nuevo se hizo un silencio.

—Muy bien, Swan, juguemos —me dijo—, quizá así me dejes en paz. Sí, estaba al otro lado, ¿y qué significa eso? Pues que estás muerta, pero tu alma no lo acepta y por eso tu espíritu vaga por el teatro y no me deja en paz.

«¡Alegaré enajenación!»

—Sé perfectamente lo que vi —insistí.

— ¿Y cómo crees entonces que te salvé la vida? —Dijo— Porque te la salvé yo, Swan. ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Superman? ¿Copperfield? Has visto demasiado Expediente X y La dimensión desconocida. ¡Y ahora largo! **(jajaja me encanto esta parte entre ellos xD)**

Se puso a tocar con agresividad. De nuevo tuve el impulso de correr por mi vida, pero cerré los puños, no iba a dejar que me intimidara, y di un paso hacia él.

—Si no me lo dices, es porque tienes algo que ocultar.

No me hizo ni caso y siguió tocando. Me exasperaba.

—Mírate —dije, acercándome—, sentado aquí en plena noche tocando el violín. Y aunque estábamos a oscuras saltaste sobre mí como un felino. Eres raro, pero no se lo diré a nadie.

Al no recibir respuesta, agité la linterna con rabia. Se encendió alumbrando a Masen. El violín emitió unas notas desafinadas, y él levantó el brazo para protegerse los ojos. Continué enfocándolo.

— ¡Para! —gritó.

— ¿Qué tipo de friki eres? —Pregunté bajando la luz—. No puedes negar que haces cosas raras. Siempre con las gafas de sol...

Me miró enfurecido, pero no dijo nada. Volvió a colocarse el violín y siguió tocando.

¡Desgraciado!

—Tendré que preguntarles a tus ex novias —dije—, seguramente tengan algo que contarme y también les interese tu extraño comportamiento... como a todo el instituto. ¿Estaba yendo demasiado lejos? Eso había sonado a chantaje y, aunque adrede, estaba jugando con fuego. Sólo estábamos él y yo, y lo estaba provocando. Pero lejos de hacerme nada, siguió ignorándome. Sentí que me había vuelto loca, en un teatro abandonado en plena noche haciendo todo lo posible por sonsacarle unas palabras a un chico que me odiaba. En un intento de salvar lo que me quedaba de dignidad, decidí retirarme.

—Como quieras —dije, y bajé del escenario.

— ¡Espera, Swan! —me llamó. Dejó de tocar y se me acercó—. Escucha, ya corren demasiados rumores sobre mí por el dichoso instituto.

Lo miré fijamente, por lo visto su mala fama sí le importaba.

—Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz, te pido por favor que no extiendas más rumores.

Sonaba a súplica, no podía creerlo.

—Explícame cómo lo hiciste —insistí.

—Estás empeñada en saberlo, ¿eh?

—Sí.

—Bueno —dijo—, estoy en forma.

Torcí el gesto como si no me lo creyera.

—Vale, es una media verdad —admitió—, pero es cierto que oí soltarse una cuerda y supe que se iba a caer algo. No me quedé paralizado como tus amigos y por eso tuve tiempo de llegar a ti.

— ¿Y cómo supiste que iba a caerse algo? —pregunté desconfiada.

—Porque mis padres eran artistas —contestó—, y esas cosas no se olvidan.

— ¿Estuviste en el circo?

—Algo así.

— ¿Y por qué no sigues ahí?

—Tuve un accidente y no volví a actuar. Prefiero no hablar de ello, Swan, así que no sigas —dijo mirándome—. ¿Has acabado con tu interrogatorio?

—Todavía no. ¿Por qué llevas siempre gafas? —le pregunté, sabiendo que me pasaba de la raya, pero la curiosidad me pudo.

—Es genético —contestó—, mis ojos no toleran la luz brillante, aunque por la noche veo mejor. ¿Has acabado?

— ¡Sólo una más!

—¡A ver! —dijo molesto.

—Deja de llamarme Swan, me llamo Bella.

—Lo sé —titubeó—, Bella.

Escuchar mi nombre de su boca me dio un escalofrío. Nos miramos, y el tiempo volvió a detenerse como esa tarde... hasta que desvió la mirada. No quise encajar su retirada y le tendí la mano.

—¿Hacemos las paces?

Miró mi mano, a mí, y se mordió el labio. Disimulé lo mejor que pude mi enfado y mi decepción. ¿En qué momento pensé que me chocaría la mano? Sólo había respondido a mis preguntas porque no quería que corrieran más rumores sobre él, Sin embargo, antes de que la retirara me la tomó.

—En paces —repitió, aunque me ofreció una mano huidiza en un apretón fugaz.

Parecía que le diera asco tocarme o acercarse a mí. Se hizo un silencio. Había contestado a mis preguntas, no tenía más motivos para quedarme, pero eso era precisamente lo que quería; quedarme, seguir hablando con él de todo y de nada.

—Ya he respondido a tus preguntas —dijo como si me hubiera leído los pensamientos—, puedes marcharte, tus padres te estarán esperando.

Con la barbilla me indicó el pasillo por el que había llegado. Me estaba echando, no cabía duda.

—Entonces hasta mañana —me despedí disimulando el fastidio.

Salí por el pasillo alumbrándome con la linterna, observando los cuadros. Cuando salté por encima de unos cristales rotos perdí el equilibrio. Sin querer golpeé la linterna contra la pared para no caerme y se apagó. Por mucho que la agitara y maldijera, no volvió a funcionar.

Sin previo aviso tenía a el a mi lado. ¿Cómo era tan silencioso? Aunque sonara absurdo, tenía que haber algo extraño en él. —¿Por dónde has entrado? —dijo asiendo mi hombro.

—Por ahí atrás —dije levantando el brazo—. ¿Por?

—Yo te llevo —dijo tirando de mí—, no sea que te rompas la crisma.

Tuve que fiarme de él, porque a la velocidad que me llevó no veía nada. No exageró cuando me dijo que veía bien en la oscuridad, sorteaba obstáculos que yo no hubiera visto. No sé cómo hubiera llegado a la salida de no ser por él.

—¿Por ahí? —preguntó.

Asentí, se subió al sofá y se agarró al marco de la ventana.

—¿Adonde vas? —pregunté.

—Te acompaño al coche —dijo mirándome.

—¿Y eso?

—¿Por qué no?

—Pensaba que todavía no querías irte.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Me da igual irme ahora o más tarde.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, ya estaba saliendo sin esfuerzo por la ventana. Me levantó desde el otro lado para ayudarme, y no me quedó más remedio que agarrarme a él en un abrazo. Cuando tuve los pies en el suelo, me soltó de forma inesperada, perdí el equilibrio y empujé un cubo de basura. La tapa de metal cayó provocando un gran estrépito. No se encendió ninguna luz; parecía que a nadie le importaba lo que pasara en la calle, o bien todos los edificios estaban abandonados.

Masen me miró irritado, colocó la tapa en su sitio, se subió al cubo y ajustó la ventana, aunque no la cerró. Devolvimos el cubo de basura a su sitio y, de repente, Masen levantó la cabeza y miró al final del callejón como si pasara algo. Con un rápido movimiento me cubrió entre su pecho y la pared matándome del susto. Intenté apartarlo de mí, sin comprender nada, hasta que oí la voz de un hombre a unos dos metros do Masen; entonces me agarré fuerte a su camiseta. No podía entender qué decía, aunque Edward se volvió un poco y le respondió en el mismo idioma. A pesar de todo seguía protegiéndome, situado entre el hombre y yo. No quería que me viera, o por lo menos no la cara, así como tampoco quería que le viera la suya, por lo que mantenía la cabeza baja.

De nuevo intercambiaron unas palabras y el otro soltó una carcajada que me puso la piel de gallina. De nuevo hubo silencio. NO se apartó de mí hasta que estuvo seguro de que el otro no volvería.

—¿Quién era? —pregunté—. ¿Qué quería?

—Preguntó si quería compartir —me aclaró mirando todavía hacia el final del callejón.

—¿Compartir?

—¡Compartir! —dijo, y me quedó claro a qué se refería por el tono que había empleado.

Me cogió del brazo y nos pusimos caminar.

—¿De qué conocías a ese tipo? —pregunté.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que lo conozco?

—Hablasteis el mismo idioma —dije.

—Eso no quiere decir nada.

Se asomó por la esquina, miró a ambos lados en la Merillstreet, y seguimos caminando, él agarrándome del brazo. —¿Dónde está tu coche? —preguntó.

En la entrada del Bohemien se montó en la moto y me ordenó que subiera. Arrancó con un rugido y me senté detrás de él, Fuera quien fuera ese tipo, si Masen me llevaba en moto hasta mi coche, que no estaba tan lejos, tenía que ser peligroso. Se me revolvió el estómago.

—Vete directamente a casa —dijo cuando llegamos al coche— y no vuelvas nunca sola por aquí, sobre todo después de anochecer.

—¿Quién era ese tío? No hablarías así si no lo conocieras —dije, y mi malestar creció.

—Lo he visto por el Bambuda, va a menudo. Tiene mala fama, sobre todo en lo que a mujeres se refiere, porque no acepta una negativa. Espero que nunca se cruce en tu camino. Yo de ti no iría al Bambuda, es peligroso.

—¡Angela trabaja ahí! Cómo no voy a ir —respondí—. ¿También se lo dijiste a ella?

—Angela sabe cuidarse solita —dijo irritado.

—¡Ah! ¿Y yo no?

—No, tú no.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer si no te hago caso? —dije enojada, subiendo al coche.

—Nada —contestó.

—Mejor, porque pienso seguir yendo. Nos vemos en el instituto —dije cerrando la puerta de golpe, y pisé a fondo el acelerador.

Aunque hubiera evitado que me hubieran hecho algo, ¿quién se creía para decirme adónde podía ir y adónde no? ¡Qué arrogante!

Sophie y Simon me esperaban preocupados. Angela había llamado y había preguntado por mí, así que se habían enterado de lo que había pasado. Ninguno de los dos me saludó, Simon se quedó mirándome en silencio y Ellen no sabía si enfadarse o abrazarme.

Escuché el sermón y me fui a la cama.

**NARRADOR - POV**

_El cazador hacía semanas que buscaba noche tras noche sin ninguna novedad, y nada lo ponía más furioso. Del viejo creado sólo sabía que apenas se acercaba por la ciudad y que, si de veras venía alguna vez, nunca se manchaba las manos y mandaba hacer el trabajo sucio a otros. ¡Maldita sea! Alguna manera habría de sacarlo de su escondite._

_Hundió los puños en los bolsillos mientras caminaba por las calles vacías hacia el Corvette. Era buen momento para volver a lo que ahora era su domicilio, en un par de horas saldría el sol En el escaparate de la casa de empeños vio un medallón dorado del tamaño de un dólar de plata que tenía un caballero atravesando a un dragón con una lanza: era san Jorge, mártir y patrón de los soldados, los campesinos, los herreros, los caballeros y los artistas. Se metió la mano por el cuello de la camiseta y sintió la forma familiar de su medallón, idéntico al del escaparate, al cerrar el puño. Entró en la tienda. Detrás del mostrador había una joven._

—_¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —dijo._

—_El medallón de San Jorge del escaparate, me gustaría verlo —respondió él aparentando serenidad._

_Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, el cazador lo reconoció._

—_Me lo llevo —dijo asintiendo e intentando controlar sus emociones—. ¿No sabría decirme de dónde lo sacaron?_

—_Lo trajo Willie hace dos meses —respondió la dependienta._

—_¿Dónde vive este Willie?_

—_Vive en la calle —dijo la muchacha—, recoge latas detrás de los grandes almacenes, seguro que lo ha visto alguna vez. ¿Es usted policía? —preguntó con repentina desconfianza._

—_No —contestó el vamdame.._

—_Menos mal —suspiró ella._

_Si alguien sospechaba que se vendía material robado en la tienda podía traerle problemas._

—_Estoy segura de que no lo robó, Willie es una buena persona —afirmó la joven todavía desconfiada—. ¿Por qué quiere saber de dónde sale?_

—_Colecciono cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con San Jorge. Pensé que a lo mejor tenía más objetos que me pudiera vender —mintió el cazador, sonrió y salió de la tienda._

_Afuera aceleró su paso. Cuando abrió la puerta del Corvette le temblaba la mano. Dentro sacó su medallón y lo comparó con el que acababa de comprar. ¡Lo sabía! Atormentado, cerró los ojos, se agarró al volante y apoyó la cabeza. ¡No podía ser! ¡No quería aceptarlo! ¡Adrien nunca se hubiera separado de su amuleto!_

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO..! XD Seguire actulizando esta semana.. La historia se pondra mejor :D Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, los q los tienen en alerts y los q dejan sus reviews (aunq son muy pocos). Me gustaria q dejaran mas reviews pues sino pensare q nadie la lee : (**


	6. Conversacion Bajo La Lluvia

**CONVERSACIÓN BAJO LA LLUVIA**

Por la mañana el despertador me sacó de un sueño en el que Edward Masen, encarnado en una pantera negra con unas garras enormes, bella y peligrosa a la vez, me acechaba desde las sombras. Sus ojos brillantes de mercurio no me perdían de vista ni un instante.

Sólo el despertador me salvó del embrujo de su mirada.

En el baño vi las marcas que Masen me había dejado en el cuello. Las escondí con un jersey de cuello alto que, como estuvo lloviendo todo el día, no llamó la atención.

Masen no vino a clase ni ese día ni el siguiente, así que nadie le pudo preguntar qué había pasado exactamente durante mi accidente en el Bohemien. Cuando me preguntaron, di la versión de Ang, Eric y Mike de que Edward estaba cerca de mí. No podía creer que estuviera mintiendo por él.

Por suerte la semana ya estaba acabando. El viernes a última hora todo me daba lo mismo, nada podía empañar ya mi buen humor. Nos habían devuelto el examen de mates y lo había aprobado, ¡estaba salvada!

El sábado prometía ser tranquilo, Ang iba a ayudar a su abuela en el jardín todo el día y luego iría al Bambuda a trabajar. Lauren se iba con su madre a Houlton de compras y, aunque me invitaron, preferí no ir. Eric y Ben iban a echarle un vistazo al ordenador de Mike, así que tenía el día para mí sola.

Se despejó el cielo al mediodía y la tarde iba a ser calurosa para tratarse de finales de otoño. Cogí una manta, metí unas galletas de chocolate y un termo con mi té preferido en la mochila y me fui al lago. Me llevé el libro de historia para avanzar en mi exposición sobre los templarios y La dama de blanco de Wilkie Collins para cuando descansara.

Me puse cómoda a la sombra de uno de los árboles milenarios, por mi alergia al sol.

Cumplí mi propósito y dediqué dos horas a la exposición, pero cometí el error de empezar a leer el libro de Collins en una pausa para tomar té y galletas, porque ya no lo solté. Unas cien páginas más tarde tuve que parar y recoger mis cosas rápidamente, pues empezó a llover; el cielo estaba plomizo. Si volvía por donde había venido, me mojaría mucho, pero campo a través, por la mansión de Hale y luego por el bosque, los árboles me cubrirían de la lluvia, además de que así atajaba. Cada vez llovía más, y me puse a correr. Sin embargo, a la altura de la mansión de Hale ya estaba calada hasta los huesos.

Empezó a diluviar. Lo mejor sería que me guareciera en la veranda que rodeaba toda la casa. Me sorprendió ver una luz que parpadeaba detrás de una de las ventanas.

¿No estaba abandonada? Volvió a verse la luz pasando de una ventana a otra antes de desaparecer. Quizá la casa tenía nuevos propietarios o alguien se refugiaba como yo de la lluvia. La vi de nuevo, parecía una vela. ¿Y si eran unos niños haciendo travesuras?

Pronto sería Halloween. La idea no me hizo ninguna gracia; la casa era vieja, con suelos y techos de madera y, aunque estaba abandonada, tenía muebles. Una vela era suficiente para reducir la preciosa mansión a cenizas. Sólo para asegurarme entré a echar un vistazo; si le pasaba algo a la casa no me lo perdonaría. Reinaba en ella un silencio total, ¿no son los niños muy alborotadores? Salí y saqué el spray de autodefensa que llevo siempre en la mochila.

Lentamente y sin hacer ruido di la vuelta a la casa. Dentro estaba todo a oscuras. Llegué a la ventana donde había visto la luz por última vez y miré por una ranura de la contraventana. Pude ver un sofá de piel y la sábana blanca que lo había protegido del polvo tirada en el suelo. A la derecha, delante de la chimenea llena de ceniza, alcancé a ver una caja de madera encima de la cual estaba la vela sobre un platito. Una corriente hacía temblar la llama. En el suelo había papeles y un par de libros, pero no había nadie. ¿Quién podía ser tan irresponsable como para dejar una vela sola? De vuelta a la parte delantera intenté convencerme de que no era asunto mío, pero

esa casa me gustaba demasiado. Aunque nunca hubiera entrado, cerca de ella me sentía protegida, no iba a permitir que ningún irresponsable la quemara. Entré con el gas pimienta en la mano, la puerta apenas hizo ruido. Me adentré en la casa, todo estaba en silencio y el suelo crujía a mi paso. Al final del pasillo vi la tenue luz de la vela entre penumbras. Por la izquierda se entraba a la cocina y por la derecha a un salón. Los muebles estaban cubiertos con sábanas, aunque apenas había polvo en el suelo, o eso parecía. Vi un interruptor de la luz, pero no me pareció buena idea encenderla, así que seguí medio a oscuras hasta donde estaba la vela. En la sala, una escalera llevaba al piso superior, las paredes oscuras absorbían la poca luz que había. Sólo una pared estaba pintada de blanco y tenía una mancha rectangular más oscura, que delataba la antigua presencia de un cuadro. No se oía ni una mosca.

Quizá debería haberme hecho notar, decir «Hola» o preguntar «¿Hay alguien ahí?», pero no me sentía del todo segura. Apagaría la vela y me iría. Quien fuera que estuviera ahí se preguntaría si había fantasmas, nada más, y lo cierto era que no quedaría fuera de lugar.

En la sala, aparte del sofá de piel, había dos sillones y otro sofá más pequeño cubiertos por una sábana blanca. Estaban colocados alrededor de la chimenea, en la que había restos de un fuego reciente. La caja de madera estaba delante, y la llama de la vela temblaba por la corriente que se creaba con la chimenea. En el suelo, al lado de la caja, había un cojín de piel y libros desperdigados. Nerviosa, miré a mi alrededor. Los papeles que había visto desde la ventana eran en realidad un bloc. Me acerqué más hasta distinguir los títulos de los libros. Me agaché, incrédula: biología, historia, matemáticas —con una calculadora entre sus páginas—, física y un ejemplar gastadísimo de Dorian Gray plagado de notas, que salían de las páginas como dientes.

- ¿Qué diablos...? ¿Otra vez tú?

Di un salto del susto, me volví, y mi mirada se cruzó con los ojos de mercurio de Edward Masen. Oh noo otra vez tu, pareces Droopy.

-¿Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí? -balbuceé.

Me llevé la mano al cuello sin pensar, incitada por un mal recuerdo.

- Deberes –gruñó-; ¿qué se te ha perdido por aquí?

- Yo... esto -balbuceé dando un paso atrás-, ¿vives aquí?

Guardé el spray de autodefensa disimuladamente.

- ¿A ti qué te parece? Claro que vivo aquí.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Solo? -pregunté extrañada. ¿Tenía calefacción, luz, agua corriente?

- Sí, aquí, solo –respondió-; ¿qué se te ha perdido? Parece que eres aficionada a entrar en casas ajenas.

Su tono irónico me molestó y acabó con la poca mala conciencia que tenía.

- Vi la luz y, como pensaba que estaba abandonada -dije-, entré a ver quién andaba por aquí.

- Que tú... -dijo perplejo, y no continuó.

Ver a Edward boquiabierto era un acontecimiento que iba a recordar durante mucho tiempo.

- ¿Estás loca? - exclamó de repente . ¡Te podrías haber encontrado con un pervertido! Con uno como el de detrás del Bohemien. ¿Es que no piensas?

Me quedé paralizada mirándolo, totalmente perpleja. Parecía que se preocupara por mí. ¡Él! ¡Por mí!

- ¡No estás en tu sano juicio! -continuó furioso.

Respiré hondo.

- Me gusta esta casa -dije lo más tranquila que pude-, a ver si te entra en la cabeza. No quería verla arder porque un par de idiotas celebraran una misa negra, nada más. No me ha pasado nada, no seas fanfarrón. ¿Dónde estabas cuando entré? Podría haberse prendido fuego.

- Te lo diré aunque no sea asunto tuyo; estaba en la azotea comprobando que no hubiera goteras -respondió, y me miró de arriba abajo-. Estás empapada.

- Está lloviendo, por si no te has dado cuenta - le informé con sarcasmo.

- ¿Y qué hacías fuera, lloviendo?

- Estaba en el lago cuando empezó la tormenta -dije con falso pesar-, y no me dio tiempo de llegar a casa.

- No me digas que pensabas cruzar el bosque... -dijo, y meneó la cabeza-. Está claro que eres una inconsciente. Deja que te traiga una toalla.

Sonrojada, lo vi subir la escalera. ¿Qué le había dado a ése ahora? ¿Y cómo sabía dónde vivía?

Volvió con una toalla, un jersey y un par de téjanos negros, me lo dio todo y se volvió de espaldas para dejar que me cambiara.

- Cuando acabe de llover te llevo a casa -dijo-. Si te quedan ganas de subirte a la moto, claro.

Me costó reaccionar, pero después de un momento asentí. Su atención me ponía la piel de gallina.

-¿Hay electricidad? - pregunté mientras me secaba el pelo con la toalla.

-Suele haber -dijo-, pero el jueves durante la tormenta entró agua en la caja de distribución y hubo un cortocircuito. No tendré hasta que venga un técnico, pero como ya sabes, la oscuridad no es un problema para mí.

- ¿Y agua caliente?- proseguí.

- Si lo dices por darte una ducha, olvídalo. ¿Te falta mucho?

Miré por encima del hombro; seguía de espaldas, mirando por la ventana, lo más alejado posible de mí.

- Ya acabo -dije. Me quité la camiseta, me sequé rápidamente y me puse el jersey.

- Parece que quieres que me vaya - dije.

- Y lo quiero, cuanto antes mejor- contestó sin dudarlo.

Ese chico no podía ser caballero y agradable a la vez. Me mordí la lengua, me quité los téjanos y me puse los suyos; me iban largos.

- Pero aún te voy a tener que aguantar un buen rato -dijo-, no parece que vaya a parar de llover. ¿Ya?

Se dio la vuelta y me miró; me dio un escalofrío. Destapó el sillón más cercano al hogar y me indicó que me sentara con un gesto forzado.

- Siéntate -ordenó saliendo de la sala-, ahora vuelvo.

¿Quién se había creído que era? Ofendida por su autoritarismo busqué dónde colgar mi ropa mojada, pero acabé metiéndola en la mochila, rogando porque mis libros del instituto no se estropearan por la humedad.

Descalza, me puse a mirar por la ventana: seguía lloviendo a cántaros. Un ruido seco me distrajo de mis pensamientos: Edward había traído leña y estaba encendiendo fuego. Nunca lo oía llegar. El fuego se reflejó en su cara, primero furioso, luego constante. Masen permaneció frente a él, agachado, con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados durante un rato. Cogió un par de troncos más, los echó al hogar y se sacudió las manos. Me miró, bajé la vista y me senté en el sillón con malestar. Él se acomodó en el sofá, lo más lejos posible de mí. Me incliné y acerqué las manos al fuego para no verlo.

- ¿Mejor?- preguntó tras un largo silencio.

- Sí -asentí-, gracias.

Gruñó y apartó algo que tenía a su lado; la madera pulida relució a la luz del hogar, era el violín del Bohemien.

- ¿Lo robaste? -dije sorprendida.

- ¿Crees que alguien lo va a echar de menos? -dijo molesto.

- Si alguien se da cuenta -le advertí ingenua-, tendrás problemas.

- Si eso es todo por lo que tengo que preocuparme... -dijo encogiéndose de hombros -.¿Quién se va a dar cuenta? A no ser que me delates, claro - continuó despreocupado.

- No diré nada -dije meneando la cabeza.

Acarició la madera reluciente, debía de haberse pasado horas limpiándolo y puliéndolo.

- ¿Por eso fuiste al Bohemien? ¿Para llevártelo? -pregunté.

- No sólo por eso, tenía el teatro para mí solo, y la acústica es buenísima. No podía resistir la tentación, tenía que ver cómo sonaba de verdad.

- Te gusta tocar, ¿verdad?

- Sí - contestó mirándome de reojo.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo tan bien? -dije.

La conversación banal nunca había sido mi fuerte; él permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

- Mi padre me enseñó -dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándome-. Mi madre decía que el diablo en persona le había regalado el talento estando él en la cuna, y que yo lo había heredado.

Algo en su voz me provocó angustia.

- ¿Viven por aquí cerca tus padres? - pregunté.

- Están muertos.

- Lo siento. - Bajé la mirada.

- No pasa nada - dijo -, hace mucho tiempo de eso.

Se hizo un silencio; apreté mis piernas con los brazos e intenté no mirarlo, pero me era imposible. Estaba pensativo, apretaba los labios y le temblaba la boca. A la luz de la vela, sentí su mirada, breve, un par de veces. El fuego crepitaba en el hogar, afuera seguía lloviendo.

- ¿Por qué me odias? - pregunté.

- Nunca dije que te odiara -respondió mirándome -, sólo quiero tenerte lejos.

- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

- Una cosa tiene que ver con emociones y la otra con distancia

física –puntualizó examinándome con sus ojos de mercurio-. Hay una gran diferencia.

- Entonces dime por qué no quieres tenerme cerca - dije con el corazón palpitando con fuerza.

Sentí algo parecido a la desesperación oprimiéndome el pecho. Se inclinó hacia delante juntando las yemas de los dedos estirados y me miró con sus misteriosos ojos de largas pestañas oscuras.

- Quizá porque es lo mejor para ti - dijo finalmente en voz baja, y apartó la mirada.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta; me estaba rechazando sin rodeos.

- ¿Dices que es peligroso tenerte cerca? ¿Por qué, acaso tienes una enfermedad contagiosa? ¿Te persigue la mafia y estás en un programa de protección de testigos? - dije, y reí amargamente y no con burla, que era como en realidad quería-. Sé decidir sólita lo que me conviene y lo que no, gracias.

- No lo parece, si no, no me irías persiguiendo por ahi.

- ¡No te voy persiguiendo idiota! -contesté.

Levantó una ceja y se quedó callado.

- ¡Muy bien! -dije furiosa-. Lo mejor será que me vaya. No te preocupes, no te agobiaré más, ni te molestes en llevarme a casa.

Le pediría a Sam que me viniera a buscar. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero ¿por qué?

Rebusqué en la bolsa, pero no encontraba mi móvil. Se me cayó La dama de blanco de Collins al suelo.

- ¡Maldita sea! -exclamé, y me agaché a recogerlo.

Masen también se había agachado y tenía el libro en las manos.

Como en el Bohemien, también se paró el tiempo. Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, sólo veía sus ojos, sus misteriosos, oscuros, serios y preciosos ojos. Soltó el libro. Como una brisa de invierno su mano se posó en mi mejilla y la fue bajando hasta el cuello. Sentí su

pulgar palpando mis latidos, bajó la mirada, algo en sus ojos había cambiado, se habían vuelto más oscuros. Tragó saliva y apretó las mandíbulas. Su respiración se aceleró y dio un paso atrás repentino que me asusté. Nos miramos, él retrocedió hasta la chimenea y se dio la vuelta confundido. Sólo se oía el crepitar del fuego. No entendía qué había pasado, el corazón me latía con fuerza. No sabía si echarme a reír, estaba confundida.

- Ha parado de llover -dijo-, recoge tus cosas y espérame fuera, voy a por la Blade.

Fue como un cubo de agua fría, parecía que huyera de mí, y me dejó en el borde de un abismo. Era verdad que había parado de llover, y ya estaba atardeciendo. Edward me esperaba montado en la moto.

Me tendió una chaqueta y un casco.

- Ponte esto o te resfriarás -dijo.

- ¿Y tú? - dije poniéndome la chaqueta.

Poco me faltó para que me temblara la voz. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había ocurrido antes, ya era agua pasada.

- Yo no me empape hasta los huesos -dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-. ¿Quieres que lleve tu mochila?

Sabiendo cómo conducía, preferí dársela a él. Me agarré fuerte, todavía estaba algo aturdida. ¿Cómo podía seguir como si nada? Era como si tuviera un interruptor o fuera otra persona, como el doctor Jekyll y mister Hyde. Quizá tuviera un desdoblamiento de personalidad. ¿Por eso decía que era peligroso que estuviera con él? ¡Qué tontería!

Corrió como un loco a pesar del asfalto mojado. Me aferré a él y me consolé con que esta vez por lo menos llevaba casco. No frenó hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

- Gracias por traerme -dije.

- Una cosa... -dijo, y carraspeó-. Me gustaría que no le dijeras a nadie dónde vivo.

Sonaba a súplica, las sorpresas parecían no tener final.

- ¿No quieres que te vaya a visitar Tanya? -dije contenta-. ¿O tus ex?

- Entre otras –contestó-. ¿Guardarás el secreto?

En las primeras horas de la noche, sus ojos seguían siendo misteriosos y oscuros.

Parecía estar más pálido que de costumbre y tenía ojeras.

- Vale, no se lo diré a nadie -dije.

No podía creerlo, Edward Masen me sonrió, y no de manera arrogante o sarcástica, sino agradecida y cariñosa, y a la vez inusualmente cansada.

- Gracias -dijo.

- De nada -contesté un tanto cohibida-, hasta el lunes.

- ¿Lunes?

- En clase de literatura inglesa.

- Ah, claro –dijo-, ya veremos.

Nos alumbraron los faros de un coche, y reconocí el Mustang rojo de Eric, que paró medio metro detrás de nosotros. Edward me dedicó una breve mirada, se puso el casco y aceleró. Seguí la luz roja hasta perderla de vista. Era una locura, pero me dio vértigo pensar en la clase del señor Barrings.

- ¿Ese no era Masen? -dijo Eric.

- Hola, Eric -dije dándome la vuelta-. Sí, era Edward.

Me miró de arriba abajo: téjanos negros y jersey claro desconocidos en mí y demasiado grandes. Tras sacar sus propias conclusiones, me miró con desaprobación. Se me subieron los colores y apreté la mochila contra mi pecho.

- No es lo que piensas -dije.

Me hizo otro repaso y apreté con más fuerza la mochila. Me alcanzó una bobina de CD.

- Los tenía Mike -dijo-; como me venía de paso me pidió que te los devolviera.

- Gracias -dije, y los cogí sin mirarlo.

- ¿Te apetece venir conmigo esta noche al cine? -preguntó un tanto brusco.

Me lo quedé mirando, sorprendida, pero luego negué con la cabeza.

- No te lo tomes a mal –dije-, pero hoy no me siento muy bien.

Y no era totalmente falso. Eric apretó los labios.

- Bueno, otra vez será -dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada-. Nos vemos el lunes.

El coche arrancó y esperé a perderlo de vista antes de entrar en casa. Subí directamente a mi cuarto para no encontrarme con Sophie. No hacía falta que también me viera con la ropa de Edward. Seguramente me haría preguntas que no sabría cómo responder.

No respiré tranquila hasta que no estuve en mi habitación. Me flaqueaban las piernas y tenía un nudo en el estómago. Me tiré en la cama, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado esa tarde. Quizá una ducha caliente me despejaría un poco.

En la bañera, en una nube de vapor, me quedé embobada mirando las baldosas. Seguía con un nudo en el estómago y también en la garganta. Salí del agua, me sequé, y una vez en la habitación puse un CD. En la cama me abracé a un cojín. A mis pies estaba la ropa de Edward y me quedé mirándola fijamente un buen rato. Cogí el jersey y acaricié la lana, una y otra vez. Sophie llamó a cenar. No recuerdo qué le respondí, pero no tenía hambre. En el caos de mi cabeza una cosa me quedaba clara: estaba enamorada de Edward Masen, el chico que no me quería cerca. Seguí asi hasta que me dormí.

Desperté abrazada a mi almohada, y me vinieron unas imágenes borrosas de un sueño con Edward en que él me miraba con sus brillantes ojos mientras yo dormía. Me desperté con los pies fríos, apenas tapada por el albornoz. Otra vez me dolían las encías, y tenía un nudo en el estómago. Fui al baño, tenía unas ojeras de campeonato, me hice un té y regresé a la cama. Por suerte Sophie había salido, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Vi la ropa de Edward sobre la cama y me hundí aún más en la miseria. Estaba enamorada de él, y no me quería ni ver. No sabía qué hacer, aunque tampoco hubiera sabido qué hacer si me hubiera correspondido. Era la primera vez que me enamoraba. Dando sorbos al té me quedé mirando el jersey y los téjanos; no podía seguir así, tenía que quitármelo de la cabeza, cuanto antes mejor. Aproveché que Sophie no estaba, cogí la ropa y la metí en la lavadora; no debían enterarse de que había llegado a casa con la ropa de un chico. Ya había sido suficiente la cara que había puesto Eric. Si se enteraba

mi tío Aro, se me iba a caer el pelo.

Sonó la melodía de mi móvil, era Lauren, me invitaba a su casa para que viera lo que se había comprado el día anterior. Aunque no tenía ganas, pensé que hablar de últimas tendencias me distraería de Edward Masen.

En casa de Lauren estaban poniendo la mesa, su madre había hecho pasta y me invitó a comer. Mike había salido con Eric y Tyler, ni su madre ni Lauren sabían adonde. Por cortesía comí un par farfalle con salsa de espinacas, ajo y crema, pero me sentaron mal y salí corriendo al baño. La madre de Lauren me miró con lástima cuando volví y rechacé su propuesta de llevarme a casa. Me dieron unas gotas para el dolor de estómago, me prepararon una bolsa de agua caliente y me taparon en el sofá de la habitación de Lauren con una manta de lana. Para distraerme, Lauren me contó con pelos y señales su peripecia en el centro comercial. Mientras, se iba probando la ropa e imitaba a una modelo sobre la pasarela. Escuchamos los CD nuevos, leímos revistas y hablamos sobre nuestro vestido para el baile de Halloween, que finalmente se iba a celebrar como siempre en el gimnasio de la escuela una vez se asumió que el Bohemien no era seguro. Fue una tarde corriente de chicas, pero aun así no conseguía centrarme.

Lauren me pilló varias veces mirando a las musarañas, y cada vez que me preguntaba qué me pasaba, le respondía que nada, pero me sonrojaba. Cuando la conversación desembocó en chicos y en quién quería que me acompañara al baile, pensé que lo mejor sería ir despidiéndose.

Tuve que convencer a su madre de que no necesitaba que me llevara. De camino a casa pasé por la antigua mansión. Me había llevado las cosas de Edward a casa de Lauren para acabar de una vez por todas con esa historia. Me pareció ver un par de veces una sombra entre los viejos arces, pero desapareció demasiado rápido como para ver de qué se trataba. Con cada paso, el corazón me latía más rápido, y seguía con el estómago revuelto. Llamé a la puerta, pero nadie contestó, volví a llamar y esperé. Nada. Intenté abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. Di la vuelta a la casa y miré por las ventanas, todo estaba como el día anterior. Inexplicablemente aliviada volví a mi coche y se me olvidó dejarle la ropa en la puerta. Ya se la devolvería en la escuela.

Esa noche volví a soñar con Edward. Estaba al pie de la cama y me miraba impasible.

**NARRADOR **

_Willie, aunque inseguro, entró con él en el callejón. Al cazador le había costado mucho localizarlo, y más aún convencerlo de que le dijera dónde había encontrado el medallón de san Jorge. Lo tuvo que invitar a un café y ofrecerle un fajo de billetes. La historia que le contó no hizo más que confirmar sus temores, y lo llenó de rabia y desesperación. Le prometió más dinero si lo llevaba a donde lo había encontrado._

_Llegaron a un callejón oscuro y sin salida. Willie olía a alcohol y a sudor, y el callejón tampoco olía mucho mejor. A veces no era una ventaja tener los sentidos de un depredador. Había bolsas de basura a un lado y el esqueleto oxidado de un coche._

_- ¿Fue aquí? -dijo el cazador._

_- Sí, señor, justo aquí -contestó Willie temeroso._

_- ¿Y qué vio exactamente?_

_- Cuatro o cinco tíos le estaban dando una buena paliza -dijo, y lo miró._

_- ¿Dónde le pegaron exactamente?_

_- Ahí, donde el coche viejo -dijo Willie-, lo empujaban contra él. No le dejaron un hueso sin romper, eso seguro. Ahí encontré el medallón, debajo del coche._

_- ¿Se fijó si le rompieron el cuello? -dijo el joven._

_- ¡Uf! Ni idea, estaba en esa esquina y sólo rezaba para que no me descubrieran._

_- ¡Intente acordarse!_

_- Puede ser, le colgaba la cabeza cuando se lo llevaron._

_- ¿Adónde?_

_Willie se encogió de hombros, meneando la cabeza._

_- Sólo vi cómo lo sacaban del callejón –dijo-, nada más. Aunque escuché un motor poco después de que salieran, muy potente. Era una pick-up. Otro tío dijo que lo hicieran desaparecer cuando acabaran con él._

_- ¿Qué hombre? -preguntó el cazador, sorprendido._

_- Pues uno bien elegante, más aún que su amigo -respondió _

_Willie-. Pero sólo lo vi de espaldas. Era como yo de alto, pelo oscuro... no hizo el trabajo sucio, sólo miraba. Eso fue todo lo que vi._

_El __vamdame__ asintió y esperó a perderlo de vista para acercarse al esqueleto de coche. La lluvia ya habría borrado todas las huellas dactilares. Tenía miedo de encontrar alguna que confirmara lo que le había contado Willie. ¡No! ¡No podía pensar lo peor sin una prueba que le demostrara que se trataba de Adrien!_

_Pasó la mano por la chapa para ver qué abolladuras eran viejas y cuáles podían ser de aquella noche. Encontró un jirón de tela negra en un canto afilado. Lo acarició con los dedos y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se arrodilló y miró debajo del vehículo. Si el medallón había caído ahí, quizá hubiera otra cosa que le indicara que estaba siguiendo la pista correcta, pero la luz de la farola no iluminaba esa parte. Esperó a que se le acostumbrara la vista y pudo distinguir latas de refresco, cristales rotos y todo tipo de inmundicia. Se acercó más y distinguió algo que parecía... Tanteó a ciegas, hundió más el brazo y sacó el objeto con cuidado._

_Era un móvil roto y rayado. Lo abrió, pero la pantalla no se encendió. Lo conectó. Su mano temblaba tecleando el PIN, esperando que no fuera el número correcto y todo quedara en una coincidencia. El PIN era válido. El cazador cerró los ojos y contó en voz baja hasta diez antes de volverlos a abrir. Había dos mensajes sin leer. El primero decía:_

_«¿Dónde estás? ¡Llámame!». El otro era un poco más largo: «¡Te doy 24 horas! Si no, iré a buscarte. Pase lo que pase»._

_El mismo los había escrito. Estranguló el grito que le subía por la garganta, cerró con cuidado el móvil y lo sostuvo con las dos manos. ¿Cuántas pruebas más necesitaba? El medallón, el móvil, lo que vio Willie... Respiró hondo. Aunque todo parecía indicarlo, se negó a creer que fuera demasiado tarde y que fuera el único que quedaba de su familia. No lloraría la muerte de su hermano hasta que no estuviera completamente seguro de que Adrien había fallecido. Tenía que encontrar al responsable y vengarse. Ya vería qué hacía con la misión del príncipe. Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se marchó._

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

Ta tan taaannn que pasara ahora? Ya bella admitio q esta enamorada de Edward aunq el trate siempre de alejarla… Mmm y quien sera ese adrien? Y el movil q encontro? Q casualidad q a bella tambien se le perdio. Todo eso y mas en el cap 4.. muahahaha : )

**HOLA MIS CHICUELAS QUERIDAS..! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO… HABIA TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR PUES ESTABA EN EXAMENES FINALES DE LA UNI… ESTOY EN 5TO SEMESTRE Y NO ES NADA FACIL… ASI Q SORRY POR EL ABANDONO. VIENEN LAS VACACIONES DE CARNAVALES ( NO SE COMO LAS LLAMAN EN SU PAIS) ASI Q NO CREO Q ACTULIACE LA SEMANA Q VIENE XQ ESTARE DE VIAJE CON MI MAMI :D CUIDENCE MUCHOOO.. BESOS Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**


	7. Quien Juega con Fuego

**QUIEN JUEGA CON FUEGO…**

A la mañana siguiente no pude devolverle la ropa a Edward antes de clase porque no vino, ni a literatura inglesa ni a ninguna otra asignatura, y eso que su moto estaba aparcada fuera. Después de la pausa del mediodía lo esperé delante del aula de física.

No apareció. Eric, que iba a la misma clase, me miró con frustración y enojo al verme esperando, aunque luego me dijo que si lo veía, le diría que lo andaba buscando. No me gustó el tono en que lo dijo.

Eric nunca pudo ver a Edward, pero desde el día anterior parecía tenerle verdadera manía. Entré en clase de historia con una sensación desagradable en el estómago, y encima, el señor Taylor me dijo que la semana siguiente debía presentar mi trabajo sobre los templarios. No pude ponerle ninguna excusa.

En clase de química me senté frustrada en mi sitio, al lado de Lauren. La señora Squires llegó con una bandeja llena de probetas y aparatos de laboratorio. Nos saludó con una sonrisa y preparó el primer experimento. Se le torció el gesto cuando llamaron a la puerta. La señora Thompson, la secretaria, asomó la cabeza y le pidió por favor que saliera. Le dijo algo en el pasillo y se fue. Meneando la cabeza ligeramente volvió a su mesa.

-Como sabéis, la hija del señor Harlen no se encuentra muy bien –dijo, y asentimos con un leve murmullo.

El señor Harlen daba matemáticas y física y era uno de los profesores más queridos.

Claro que sabíamos qué pasaba, aunque decir que "no se encuentra muy bien" era casi un eufemismo. Su hija pequeña tenía leucemia y estaba en fase terminal. Además, estaba solo, su mujer había fallecido el año anterior en un accidente de tráfico. Desde hacía más de medio año, iba del instituto al hospital y del hospital al instituto. La señora Squires ordenó silencio.

-Ha recibido una llamada urgente y ha tenido que salir. Como no hay sustitución y aquí hay muchos espacios libres, me han pedido que les hagamos un sitio, así que vamos a invitados. Por favor, dejad las dos filas de atrás libres, y apretaos un poco aquí delante. Vamos a dar clase de todos modos.

Obedientes, recogimos nuestras cosas y nos sentamos en las primeras filas. Llamaron a la puerta y entraron todos con caras largas. De los últimos entró Edward Masen, y

nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Apretó los labios y pasó de largo a las filas de atrás. Como no cabían todos, algunos se sentaron en los escalones, entre ellos Edward.

La profesora no se había distraído ni un segundo y ya tenía todo listo para comenzar. Un tiesto con un agujero en la base colgaba de un trípode sobre una bandeja de porcelana llena de arena. Una mecha salía del tiesto, donde había mezclado productos químicos. Enchufó el mechero Bunsen al conducto de gas y se dirigió a nosotros.

-Como ya les dije a mis alumnos, voy a dar clase de todos modos –dijo dirigiéndose a las filas de atrás-. Veo que muchos de vosotros sois de mi otra clase de química, así que la daremos juntos. ¿Alguien quiere salir voluntario? –prosiguió, pero no se movió ni una

mosca-. ¿Nadie?

Cometí el error de mirarla, pero en vez de invitarme a su mesa, fijó su atención en otra víctima.

-Edward, haznos el favor –dijo.

-Preferiría no ir –dijo sin moverse.

Un chico de su clase de matemáticas, por lo visto también iba con él a química, y estaba sentado justo detrás de nosotras suspiró y murmuró.

-No se da por vencida.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijimos dándonos la vuelta.

-En la clase de primera hora le pidió que se quitara las gafas y él no quiso. La ha tomado con él, pero no parece importarle. En cualquier momento le cae la gorda –susurró inclinándose hacia nosotras.

Lauren y yo nos miramos. La señora Squires era amable siempre que no le llevaras la, contraria, pero si lo hacías, ya podías ir preparándote.

-Edward, no me importa lo que tú prefieras –dijo, y parecía que esta vez no lo iba a dejar escapar-. Sólo tienes que abrir el gas, encender el mechero y prender la mecha – prosiguó, y le dedicó una sonrisa que me revolvió el estómago.

Edward se levantó por fin y se acercó a la mesa. Miró desconfiado la instalación de los productos químicos.

-¿Qué hay en el tiesto?

-Enciende la mecha –contestó sonriendo con dureza-. Luego te daré la ecuación y tendrás que explicarnos qué procesos químicos se han dado.

Tardó un momento en reaccionar y encendió el mechero.

-Edward, ponte las gafas de protección –dijo.

-Ya llevo las mías –contestó.

-Haz el favor de ponerte esas gafas ahora mismo –prosiguió apoyándose en la mesa-, y no se hable más. Las reglas también se hicieron para ti, acátalas como todos.

Edward se puso tenso. Luego nos dio la espalda y de un movimiento se quitó las gafas y se puso las de plástico.

-Ponte detrás de la mesa para que tus compañeros puedan ver –le ordenó la señora Squires.

Masen apenas dio un paso y encendió la mecha. Se prendió una luz blanca y brillante, que adquirió con rapidez más potencia e intensidad. Se oyó un grito y se rompieron cristales; Edward salió de la clase tambaleándose, dejando atrás los productos químicos desparramados en el suelo.

Lo miré tan sorprendida como los demás hasta que entendí lo que había pasado. ¡Dios mío! No sabía qué iba a pasar y había mirado directamente a la luz. Sin dudarlo me levanté y salí corriendo detrás de él. La señora Squires me ordenó que volviera a mi sitio, pero no le hice caso. Encontré a Edward de cara a la pared y su jadeo resonaba en el pasillo vacío. Estaba de rodillas y se tapaba la cara con las manos. Al acercarme se puso tenso.

-¡Déjame! –dijo enfurecido.

-Soy Bella –contesté sin dejarme intimidar, y me agaché a su lado.

-¡Que te vayas! –insistió, y quiso empujarme, pero no veía nada.

-Ven, te llevaré a la enfermería –dije viéndolo temblar, y así del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! –exclamó, y se puso de nuevo contra la pared.

Por fin creí entender qué le pasaba. Lo tomé de nuevo del brazo e intenté levantarlo.

-Ven, conozco un lugar oscuro –insistí-. ¡Venga va! Estarás tranquilo, me aseguraré de que nadie te moleste.

Por fin cedió, se levantó, y lo llevé al cuarto de limpieza. Sólo estaba una rendija de luz.

47

Me costó acostumbrarme a la oscuridad. Era tan estrecho que apenas podíamos movernos. Aparte de su respiración acelerada estaba más calmado. Lo acomodé en un rincón entre una vieja mesa y la pared, y de nuevo lo tomé del brazo para sentarlo.

Verlo avanzar indefenso, palpando con una mano, me dejó sin palabras. Sin resistencia se quedó apoyado en la pared, se le notaba una mejoría. Dudé un poco antes de apartarle las manos de los ojos y abrirle los párpados con delicadeza. Incluso la poca luz fue suficiente para ver que tenía los ojos tan inyectados en sangre que no se distinguían ni el iris ni la pupila.

-Olvídate de la enfermería, ahora mismo te llevo a un médico –dije.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –dijo levantándose y golpeándose la cabeza contra el canto de la mesa.

Alargó los brazos, buscándome, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

-No seas… -dije, desvelando mi posición, lo que le permitió agarrarme del brazo con agresividad.

-Nada de médicos, ¿vale? Largo de aquí –me ordenó, y me empujó.

-¿Por qué no? Tienes los ojos muy mal.

-Un médico no sabría ayudarme –me aclaró tras una dura pausa-. Si quieres echarme una mano, mantén alejadas a la profesora Squires, a la enfermera y a todos los demás.

Por el tono advertí lo mucho que le costaba pedirme un favor.

-Bueno –contesté-, pero luego te llevo a casa.

Apretó los labios.

-¿Y la Blade?

-Se queda aquí.

Salí del cuarto antes de que pudiera responderme. Lauren estaba en el pasillo y me vio salir.

-¡Con que ahí estabas! ¿Está ahí Edward? ¿Qué le ha pasado? La señora Squires está como loca –dijo sin pausa-. Los ha buscado por todas partes, pero no ha querido dejarnos solos más tiempo y le dije que yo los buscaría.

Era normal que la profesora estuviera como loca. Aunque no conociera el problema de Edward, eso no era excusa para soslayar su responsabilidad. Si volvía a clase, seguramente querría llevar a Edward a la enfermería, aun en contra de su voluntad.

-Voy a llevar a Edward a su casa, ¿puedes sacar sus cosas? –dije-.

Mientras tanto voy a por el coche. Y si te pregunta la profesora Squires, le dices que no sabes bien qué le pasa. ¡Ah! No olvides sus gafas.

Miró la puerta del cuarto y salió a paso ligero. Tuve que dar la vuelta al instituto para llegar hasta el ala de los laboratorios. Lauren estaba dentro del cuarto con Edward, que se tapaba los ojos con algo claro. Verlos tan juntos me revolvía el estómago. Dios mío, ¿acaso eran celos?

-¿Qué tal? –pregunté.

Lauren se levantó, por lo visto demasiado rápido, porque se tambaleó un poco, y parpadeó un par de veces.

-Bien, le he dado un pañuelo húmedo, le sentará bien.

¡Claro! Cómo no se me ocurrió antes.

-Tengo el coche ahí delante, pero hay que caminar unos metros –dije mirando a Edward-.¿Crees que podrás?

-Aunque no vea bien, mis piernas están perfectamente –respondió levantándose-. No hace falta que…

-Te llevo a casa –interrumpí-. Ya sé que no es necesario, pero lo haré igualmente.

48

Tomé a Edward del brazo. Iba con una mano delante y me seguía de mala gana. Apenas salimos del cuarto, volvió a ponerse tenso.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté preocupada.

Me respondió con un gruñido, bajamos la escalera a duras penas y por fin se subió al coche como un convaleciente. Lauren dejó las cosas en el asiento trasero, arranqué y me despedí de ella rápidamente con la mano e hice como que no escuchaba se "¡Llámame!".

Edward no abrió la boca en todo el camino, apoyó la cabeza en el cristal y no se movió.

Con una mano aguantaba el pañuelo de Edward, y con la otra se agarraba a la puerta. Por fin llegamos a su casa.

-¿Dónde está la llave? –pregunté.

Mis palabras lo sobresaltaron como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe; luego resopló.

-En el bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta –contestó.

Me di la vuelta y me incliné para acceder al asiento trasero. Volví a oír a Edward resoplar con fuerza; estaba tenso, tan alejado de mí como le permitía el coche, e intentaba abrir la puerta.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté, y se quedó helado, apretó las mandíbulas y asintió tenso.

-Tú date prisa.

¡Qué se pensaba que hacía! Preferí no contestarle y seguí buscando su chaqueta. Las llaves estaban donde me había dicho, salí del coche y di la vuelta para ayudarlo. Me asusté al verlo a la luz del sol, se veía lo pálido que estaba. Le agarré el codo e hice como que no me daba cuenta de que quería soltarse de mí al principio.

-Gracias por traerme –dijo como despidiéndose, y entendió la mano pidiéndome las llaves.

-Ni lo sueñes –dije-, no me voy de aquí hasta que no sepa que estás bien.

-No hace falta…

-Ya sé que no hace falta –interrumpí fríamente-, pensé que ya había quedado claro antes. O eso o te llevo a un médico.

-Eso es chantaje –dijo con enojo, pero sin fuerzas.

-Seguramente –respondí impasible-. ¿Dónde está tu cuarto?

-No sabes lo que haces –me advirtió, y bajó ligeramente la cabeza.

Caminaba a duras penas y me acerqué para ayudarlo.

-Tienes razón, aparte de un curso de primeros auxilios no he…

-No me refiero a eso –interrumpió impaciente.

-Ah, claro, perdona –dije con su mismo tono-. Se me olvidaba que era mejor para mí no acercarme a ti. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor que te quites eso de la cabeza de una maldita vez – dije con agresividad, y respiré hondo para no acabar estrangulándolo-. Y ahora dime adónde te llevo.

No se movió ni dijo nada durante unos segundos.

-Al salón –dijo con resignación.

Todo estaba como la última vez que lo vi. Lo ayudé a sentarse en el sofá, bajé las persianas y corrí las cortinas.

-Gracias –masculló.

Pero cuando me senté a su lado y me incliné para mirarle a los ojos se puso tenso de nuevo.

-¿Dónde está el baño? –pregunté.49

-¿Para qué? –replicó alterado.

-Para humedecer esto –contesté, y le quité el pañuelo de los ojos.

Inmediatamente se cubrió con la mano.

-Junto a la puerta de entrada está la cocina.

Parecía que no quería que fuera al baño; probablemente lo tuviera tan desordenado como Eric, sólo que Edward no tenía unos padres que lo obligaran a recoger de vez en cuando. Aunque la cocina pareciera un poco anticuada, con los armarios de madera y los agarraderos de otra época, era acogedora. No estaba descuidada, pero se notaba que apenas la utilizaba. No pude evitar preguntarme si sabría cocinar o se alimentaría de comida precocinada. Humedecí de nuevo el pañuelo y volví a la sala.

Edward se había estirado en el sofá, un brazo le tapaba la cara. De nuevo se puso tenso cuando me acerqué a él, aunque dejó que le retirara el brazo y le colocara el pañuelo.

Me senté a su lado y él se apartó de mí todo lo que le permitió el apoyabrazos.

-¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti? –dije después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio.

-Si te digo que no, ¿te marcharás? –preguntó sin mucha esperanza de recibir una respuesta positiva.

-No.

Edward apoyó la cara contra el sofá y el silencio se apoderó de la sala. Sin embargo, no estaba tranquilo, apretaba los puños o las palmas de la mano contra la piel del sofá. Me daba la impresión de que le dolía mucho, aunque intentaba disimularlo delante de mí. Puse la mano en su brazo.

-¿Quieres que…? –empecé.

Edward me agarró de la muñeca con fuerza y se reincorporó con un rápido movimiento.

Grité del susto. Él también parecía sorprendido, como si se hubiera tratado de una reacción inconsciente. Poco a poco soltó mi muñeca como si se estuviera obligando. De la misma manera que se había reincorporado se dejó caer y se volvió dándome la espalda. Sentí miedo por un momento.

-Si no piensas irte, puedes hacerme un favor –dijo con la voz áspera y rota- y prepárame algo.

Aunque me costara reconocerlo, sentirme útil y guardar un poco de distancia en ese momento con Edward Masen me parecía buena idea.

-Claro, ¿qué quieres? –pregunté.

-En el frigorífico hay una caja de metal; pon dos cucharadas de la pasta en agua hirviendo –contestó con muy mala cara-. ¡Y date prisa, por favor! –añadió afónico.

Alarmada por su tono de voz, me apresuré en prepararle la bebida. Después de buscar un rato encontré una tetera, una cucharilla y una taza. No tenía ni una pieza del mismo juego en los armarios o en los cajones, y el bote de metal era lo único que había en la nevera. El contenido parecía miel azucarada, sólo que de un rojo muy oscuro, casi marrón. Puse las dos cucharadas en el agua hirviendo. Se deshizo de maravilla. El resultado era espeso como un batido y no olía nada mal.

Se lo llevé, se incorporó y se lo bebió de un trago con manos temblorosas. No pareció importarle que estuviera ardiendo. Agarraba la taza con las dos manos, como si quisiera calentarse con ella. Con cada trago que daba se relajaba más. Acabó, dio un suspiro y se volvió a recostar todavía con la taza en las manos, aliviado.

-Gracias –dijo.

Parecía haberse tranquilizado de una extraña manera… No me gustó lo que me vino a la cabeza. Parecía un yonqui después de su dosis. Lo examiné. ¿Era una alucinación, o su cara empezaba a tomar color?

-¿Qué era esa bebida? –dije sin estar segura de querer oír la respuesta.

-Sopa instantánea –dijo tenso, y supe que no era cierto.

No sabía qué decir o qué pensar. Quizá mi silencio le advirtió de que algo no iba bien.

Alargó el brazo en mi dirección a ciegas, y aunque quise apartarme, me agarró de la muñeca, esta vez suavemente, pero no dejaba que me soltara.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó.

-Nada –respondí.

-¿Nada? No sabes mentir.

-Igual que tú –contesté sin pensar.

Me tapé la boca con la mano, pero ya estaba dicho.

-Muy bien, entonces dime por qué crees que te he mentido y cuándo.

-Ahora mismo –dije sabiendo que estaba en la boca del lobo.

No tenía sentido poner excusas, en parte porque era verdad: ambos habíamos mentido.

-¿No te crees que fuera sopa? –Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿Por qué? ¿Nunca has visto un preparado que se disuelva en agua?

Claro que los había visto, hasta Sophie los utilizaba para las salsas o las sopas.

-¿Entonces? –insistió al no recibir respuesta.

-Parecías un… -dije sin atreverme a acabar la frase.

-¿Parecías un…? –perseveró.

Me mordí los labios e intenté liberarme de su amarre, pero no me soltó.

-¿Parecías un…? –repitió.

-Un yonqui –murmuré, y bajé la cara.

Edward se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego empezó a reír. Primero fue una risa tímida, luego una carcajada descarada. Dios, como amo su risa. Lo miré sonrojado. Le costó unos minutos recuperar la compostura.

-Me han dicho muchas cosas en la vida –dijo meneando la cabeza-, y algunas eran ciertas, pero ¿esto? No soy un niño bueno, pero nunca tuve que ver con drogas, te lo juro.

No sé por qué, pero le creí, por lo menos en lo que a las drogas se refería, por más que aún conservara mis dudas acerca de la sopa. Antes de que pudiera decir nada me dio la taza.

-¿Me preparas otra, por favor? –me pidió.

En la cocina olí la pasta intentando averiguar qué era. Sin duda olía bien, pero no lo había visto en mi vida. Después de dudarlo chupé la cucharilla. Era salado, tenía un ligero sabor a metal y a la vez un toque dulce. Si realmente era sopa instantánea, era la mas exótica que había probado nunca. Me recordó un poco a mi té, sólo que este sabor era más intenso y me hizo recuperar mi dolor de encías y dientes, como si le hubiera dado un mordisco a un cubito de hielo.

Edward seguía sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados; me quedé mirándolo sin que lo advirtiera. Lo había visto sólo un par de veces sin sus gafas oscuras y en ese momento tuve todo el tiempo del mundo para observarlo. Cuando las llevaba puestas se apreciaba su belleza, clásica y peligrosa a la vez, pero sin ellas no me pasó desapercibido lo guapo que era. No, más que guapo. Me quedé sin aliento. Quizá se debiera a la luz de la sala, pesada y cálida, o a que el pelo le caía sobre la frente, todavía sin color. Era un ángel oscuro y pálido. Nada de arpas y aureolas, no, era uno de esos ángeles que luchan contra demonios con espadas de fuego, un ángel cruel de la venganza.

51

-¿Bella?

Me estremecí.

-Dime –respondí.

Como la última vez, sostuvo la taza con las dos manos, pero no tuvo tanta prisa y sopló antes de sorber. Me pregunté si se habría dado cuenta de que lo observaba.

-¿Todo bien? –me preguntó.

-Claro –repliqué en seguida.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, claro –respondí sonrojada-. Voy al coche a por tus cosas.

Parecía sorprendido, pero no dijo nada y siguió sorbiendo de la taza.

Esperaba por lo menos que mis pasos en el pasillo no sonaran a huida. Respiré hondo, el intento de quitarme a Edward Masen de la cabeza había sido un fracaso total. Estaba enamorada punto. ¿Y él? ¡Ni en sueños! Pero ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué cayera a mis pies y me jurara amor eterno? Esas eran chorradas romanticonas, ¡tenía que abrir los ojos! Él no me pidió que lo llevara a casa, más bien todo lo contrario. Tampoco me invitó a entrar en su casa, más bien no le dejé otra salida. Además, no se me había ocurrido nada mejor que llamarlo mentiroso y yonqui. Le di un golpe al capó del Audi con frustración. Le tendría que haber dicho a Lauren que lo llevara ella.

Tomé aire. Le llevaría sus cosas, también las que me había prestado el sábado, me aseguraría de que estaba bien y me iría.

Seguía tumbado en el sofá, con el brazo tapándole los ojos. Me acerqué silenciosamente. No quería despertarlo si estaba dormido.

Dejé sus cosas al lado de la chimenea y me acerqué a él. Apartó el brazo de la cara, había recuperado el tono de siempre. Abrió un poco los ojos, todavía estaban algo rojos, pero no tanto como al principio, se distinguían el iris y la pupila. Pestañeó. Parecía que podía enfocar la mirada, me miró en silencio y me sonrojé. Tragué saliva.

Cuando iba a decirle que me iba, Edward se incorporó y, apoyándose en un codo, llevó una mano a mi nuca y me besó. Su boca era suave y firme a la vez, saboreé de nuevo lo salado y metálico con un toque dulzón. El tiempo dejó de correr hasta que poco a poco se apartó de mí.

-Ya te encuentras mejor –me oí decir.

¿EL chico del que estoy enamorada me besa y no se me ocurre nada mejor que decir?

Me sentí como una tonta. Me miró con los ojos rojos y advertí lástima en su gesto.

Suavemente acarició mi hombro.

-Bella… yo… -balbuceó.

Sabía lo que iba a decir y no quería oírlo. No quería oír "Lo siento, Bella", no ahora.

-Tengo que irme –dije levantándome del sofá.

-Bella…

-¡No! –exclamé, le di la espalda y me retiré a toda prisa.

Me pareció oír sus pasos detrás de mí cuando salí y cerré de un portazo. Gritó mi nombre. Llorando, arranqué el Audi y me esfumé. Por el espejo retrovisor lo vi protegerse los ojos del sol con la mano y volver dentro de la casa tambaleándose.

Conducía como si me persiguiera el mismísimo diablo.

Como las noches pasadas, soñé con Edward, sólo que esta vez me miraba sentado en mi cama mientras yo dormía. Me apartó con cariño un mechón de pelo de la cara y entreabrí los ojos adormilada; estaba sola.

52

_La sed lo sacó de su escondite. Desde que se había puesto el sol, el cazador vagaba por la ciudad sin rumbo, harto del mundo y de sí mismo. En la otra acera vio a un hombre paseando a su perro. Estaba desprevenido, hubiera sido una presa fácil, pero lo dejó marchar._

_Se oía música, los bajos resonaban en el callejón. El volumen aumentó y volvió a su fuerza anterior, amortiguado por una puerta que se cerraba. Se le cruzaron un par de adolescentes que salían entre risas del local. Dudó un instante, miró hacia donde venía la música, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió hacia allá. La discoteca gótica del final de la calle llamada Bambuda. A medida que se acercaba, los bajos vibraban con más intensidad. En la puerta, un grupo de jóvenes de distintas edades se amontonaban esperando a que los dejaran entrar. Levantó la mano, como haciendo una señal, y el portero lo dejó entrar con una sonrisa. Una música ensordecedora le dio la bienvenida, cruzó un pasillo poco iluminado, abriéndose paso entre la multitud… La sala de baile estaba a rebosar. Los peldaños de la escalera de acero que ascendía a la galería servían de asiento para muchos. El lugar más iluminado era la barra, y estaba tan llena que quien quería pedir algo tenía que abrirse paso. Cada segundo que pasaba, la sed del cazador aumentaba. Los jóvenes lo dejaron pasar inconscientemente cuando bajó la escalera, de igual manera que se apartaban en la galería a medida que avanzaba. Los viejos instintos de supervivencia seguían vigentes sin que ellos lo advirtieran. Miró la pista de baile desde lo alto, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la luz parpadeante. Apretó las mandíbulas, su víctima estaba en algún lugar de la_

_ciudad, quién sabía si estaría en ese momento bailando allí mismo. Aunque las últimas semanas había dejado de lado la misión del príncipe, la iba a retomar y haría lo posible para restituir el honor de su familia._

_Se arrepintió de haber ido a la discoteca, podía calmar su sed sin llamar la atención en cualquier otro lugar. Se dirigía a la salida cuando se topó con una chica que le sonrió._

_El Vamdame le devolvió la mirada y la cogió de la mano para llevarla a un rincón apartado y oscuro. A la chica apenas se le escapó un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió la pared a sus espaldas. El cazador le apartó un mechón de pelo que le tapaba el cuello._

_Sintió la presión de siempre en los colmillos. Sin prisas acarició el cuello de la muchacha con los labios buscando el lugar donde le palpitara más fuerte el pulso. Sophie emitió un leve suspiro y dejó caer la cabeza, primero hacia atrás, luego a un lado._

_Cuando él hundió los colmillos en su cuello se puso tensa un instante y luego se dejó caer en sus brazos. Le corrió la sangre, oscura y densa, por la garganta. Bebió lentamente, concentrado en el sabor salado y dulce, como de cobre, sin importar lo amargo de la droga. Podía estar tranquilo, nadie sospecharía lo que estaba pasando excepto los que eran como él._

_Dejó de beber cuando la sintió flaquear. La chica emitió un mudo quejido cuando el cazador, después de lamerle las dos pequeñas heridas que habían dejado sus colmillos, separó los labios de su cuello. Las heridas se cerraron de inmediato, dejando apenas un par de marcas, que al día siguiente ya habrían desaparecido. La chica se dejó caer con un suspiro en sus brazos y él la llevó a una mesa que había quedado libre sin que ella opusiera la más mínima resistencia. La sentó y se aseguró de que no resbalara._

_Quien la encontrara pensaría que había bebido demasiado o había tomado drogas._

_Cuando despertara no se acordaría de nada, de eso ya se había encargado._

_Una joven pálida lo miró, él inclinó la cabeza, interrogante, y ella se encogió dehombros._

_-Mi señor quiere hablar con usted, Vamdame, lo espera en su despacho –dijo, y señaló una pesada cortina al lado de la barra._

_El despacho tenía una luz tenue y cálida. De las paredes colgaban bonitos tapices y el parquet había tupidas alfombras. El cazador avanzó hacia el escritorio de metal y vidrio y el amo del local que estaba trabajando en el ordenador se levantó para recibirlo. Su pálido rostro tenía facciones demasiado juveniles para su mirada calculadora y fría._

_-Esperaba que nos honraras con tu visita, Vamdame. Come stai? (Como estas? En italiano –lo recibió el hombre, y lo invitó a sentarse-. Quizá sepa algo que te interese: se rumorea que el creado que buscas va a volver a Ashland Falls en breve._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo el cazador inclinándose hacia delante en el sillón._

_-Nunca revelo mis fuentes –respondió el hombre resoplando-, pero te garantizo que son de fiar. Vieron a dos de los suyos, lo que significa que va a venir._

_-¿Y tú nunca lo has visto? –dijo reclinándose._

_El hombre negó con la cabeza._

_-Siempre deja que otros hagan el trabajo sucio._

_-Y entonces ¿cómo sabes que es él?_

_El hombre lo miró con detenimiento, se levantó de repente y dio la vuelta a la mesa._

_Meneó la cabeza incrédulo._

_-Per dio. ¡no me lo creo! Ahora entiendo… Sé quién eres –dijo sonriendo-. Has engañado a toda la ciudad, seguro que no me equivoco si afirmo que los príncipes aún no te dejan volver del exilio –prosiguió-. Si no, ¿por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué ha pasado con tu hermano?_

_-Ha desaparecido –respondió el Vamdame._

_-Supongo que el creado que andas buscando tiene que ver con lo sucedido, ¿cierto? – dijo el hombre._

_-Es bastante probable –contestó._

_-¿Eres consciente de que a los príncipes les gustaría saber que has vuelto?_

_-¿Y quién se lo va a decir? ¿Tú? –dijo el cazador sin inmutarse._

_-Per dio, no, claro que no. Prefiero que quites de en medio al creado. Además, tengo una deuda con tu hermano._

_El Vamdame lo miró durante un rato, asintió y se levantó, preparándose para salir._

_-Ahora soy yo el que te debe algo._

**HOLA CHICAS.. AQUÍ ESTOY. POR FIN REGRESE. LO SE LO SE MATENMEEEE. DE VERDAD DISCULPENME POR TANTO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR.. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI.. SE PONE INTERESANTE MUAHAHA .. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS… ASI ACTUALIZO MAS PRONTO DE LO Q ESPERAN :D YA ESTOY EDITANDO EL OTRO CAPI.. XOXO BESOS MUAKK**


	8. Honor y Conciencia

**HONOR Y CONCIENCIA**

Lo primero que me dijo Angela a la mañana siguiente cuando encontramos en las taquillas fue que Edward quería hablar conmigo.

Se me revolvió el estómago, podía imaginar qué iba decirme y, como el día anterior, no tenía ganas de hablar del asunto. Suficiente tenía con los cuchicheos y las miradas de los demás y con saber qué rumores corrían desde el día anterior, después de lo que había pasado en clase de química. Yendo a clase de geografía, Angela me explicó que la había liado Edward preguntándole si podía traerlo al instituto, porque la Blade todavía estaba en el aparcamiento.

Inconsciente como era, le había dicho a Edward dónde tenía mis clases. Sólo lo evitaría si llegaba tarde a las clases y salía antes. Me haría invisible en las pausas, el baño de chicas sería el lugar más indicado. Después de la tercera hora me di cuenta de que para Edward Masen no era difícil esconderse de mí, pero sí al revés. Me pilló saliendo de biología, aunque había puesto una excusa y salía cinco minutos antes. Me cogió suavemente del brazo y me dijo que teníamos que hablar. Me llevó a la sala de ordenadores.

-Vuelvan en un cuarto de hora -les dijo a los chicos que tecleaban delante de la para hoy -insistió impaciente, cerró la puerta y me miró con los brazos cruzados.

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo finalmente-. Lo que pasó ayer...

-No, no hace falta -dije meneando la cabeza-. Ya sé lo que quieres decirme. Me parece bien, olvidémoslo, no significó nada -continué, y quise irme.

Se apoyó en la puerta y no me dejó abrirla. Me hubiera costado menos mover a un rinoceronte.

-¡Déjame salir! –exclamé-. ¡Tengo clase!

-Te dejaré salir cuando hayamos hablado.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar. ¡Déjame salir! -exclamé intentando abrir la puerta en vano.

-Bueno, pues yo hablo y tú escuchas.

-No hace falta. Ya te he dicho que está todo bien, y ahora déjame...

Edward me levantó como si no pesara nada y me sentó en una mesa.

Me quedé sin palabras.

-¡Cavernícola! -exclamé al fin.

Se acercó lo necesario como para no dejarme escapatoria posible.

-Sentada me escucharás mejor -dijo tranquilo, y se sentó junto a mí quitándose las gafas.

Volvía a tener los ojos claros como el mercurio.

-Tenemos que dejar claras un par de cosas -dijo, y me giró la cara por el mentón para que lo mirara-. Bella, el beso de ayer...

-No tienes que darme explicaciones -murmuré.

-No tengo por qué, pero quiero dártelas.

-No tienes de qué disculparte.

-Tampoco pensaba hacerlo -dijo con una breve sonrisa-. Escúchame un momento, por favor.

Asentí simplemente, después de intentar tragar saliva.

-El beso de ayer... -empezó, y parecía que buscaba la expresión correcta-. Hacía mucho5tiempo que quería dártelo -prosiguió con timidez-, desde la primera vez que te vi.

Me quedé de piedra, mi cerebro no arrancó hasta que no procesé lo que me acababa de decir.

-¿Desde el mirador? -pregunté.

-Desde antes –contestó-, pero pensaba que podía mantenerme alejado de ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Me gustas, Bella -dijo bajando la mirada-, me gustas mucho, pero todo esto es temporal -continuó, e hizo un gesto refiriéndose a la escuela y a la ciudad-. No tardaré en marcharme y no quiero hacerte daño. Por eso... -tragó saliva-. Por eso es mejor que no nos veamos.

No contesté.

-¿Bella? -dijo con tono de súplica.

-¿Y el beso de ayer? -pregunté en voz baja.

-No tendría que haber pasado. Yo... Lo siento.

Sus palabras me dolieron.

-¿Nunca has tenido curiosidad por saber lo que yo quiero? -dije con dureza, aunque en voz baja; entonces me puse en pie y él me dejó paso-. ¿Nunca pensaste que podría sentir lo mismo que tú?

-Yo...

-Sí, tú. Tú quieres, tú decides, pero no piensas -dije mandándolo callar.

-Bella...

-¿Qué? Puedo decidir por mí misma si quiero estar contigo, aunque te vayas y me duela.

Se creó un silencio. Cuanto más duraba, más desquiciada me sentía. Hasta pensé que Edward iba a reírse de mí. En vez de eso se aclaró la garganta. Tocó el timbre de fin de clases.

-Me estás diciendo que...

Se abrió la puerta, y uno de los de antes asomó la cabeza.

-¡Fuera! -dijimos al unísono, y la cerró al instante.

Miré los ojos de mercurio de Edward.

-No sabes nada de mí -objetó sin saber qué más decir.

-Cuéntame lo que tenga que saber -rebatí.

Edward bajó la mirada, triste y piadosa.

-No puedo -dijo mirándome de nuevo.

-¿Tiene que ver con que me tenga que alejar de ti?

-Sí -asintió.

-¿Por qué?

Buscó una respuesta, pero se dio por vencido.

-Hay ciertas cosas que simplemente no puedo contarte.

-¿Y si prometo no hacerte preguntas? -insistí con los puños cerrados.

-No te das por vencida, ¿verdad? -dijo levantando las cejas.

-No -murmuré, y le tomé la mano-. No.

Me miró con una sonrisa torcida, desamparada y en cierta manera amarga. Me miró a los ojos buscando algo, murmuró algo incomprensible y respiró hondo.

-Soy más débil de lo que pensaba y no hago honor a mi nombre como quisiera -dijo, y después de dudar un instante me apretó la mano.

Aunque no entendí a qué se refería, no hice preguntas.

-Siempre que pueda evitarlo, no te haré daño -prometió más alegre.56

-¿Significa eso que estamos juntos? -pregunté.

-Sí, así es -dijo sonriendo satisfecho.

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza y mi estómago parecía estar lleno de mariposas. Con la cabeza inclinada me miró y me dio el segundo beso. No estaba relajado, como si en cualquier momento fuera a tomar distancia, como tantas otras veces.

Alguien carraspeó intencionadamente desde la puerta. Era el señor Arron, enfadado por lo que él consideraba una falta de respeto a las buenas costumbres en la escuela, y detrás estaban sus alumnos de informática, buscando una buena perspectiva. Me sonrojé, y Edward resopló. El señor Arron subió las persianas con un gesto desdeñoso, como si las hubiéramos bajado nosotros para escondernos de los curiosos. Los rayos de sol deslumbraban y Edward se puso las gafas con un rápido gesto.

-Me parece que ustedes también tienen clase -dijo con gravedad.

-Sí, señor -contestó Julien cogiéndome de la mano y saliendo.

-Señor Masen, señorita Swan, los espero después de esta hora en mi despacho.

-Sí, señor -respondimos al unísono.

¡Madre mía! Ni que nos hubiera descubierto en medio de una orgía salvaje. Salimos ante la mirada de reproche del director sin soltarnos la mano.

-Parece que vamos a tener problemas -dijo Edward cuando ya nos habíamos alejado.

-Eso parece -afirmé, y sonreí.

¡Estaba saliendo con Edward Masen! Eso empequeñecía lodos los problemas del mundo, hasta el que pudiera tener con el tío Aro si se enteraba. Si ni siquiera quería que llevara amigos a casa, no quiero imaginarme qué diría de un novio.

Pero, de todos modos, siempre estaba de viaje. En esos instantes era la chica más feliz del mundo.

Fuimos de la mano hasta la clase de historia, que todavía no había comenzado. En el pasillo el señor Taylor hablaba tranquilamente con el señor Barrings, y Lauren charlaba con otros chicos. Nos miraron sorprendidos, me sonrojé, y Edward se despidió de mí con una caricia en el hombro y un «hasta luego». Lauren me miró de arriba abajo, miró a los profesores, y me llevó a donde no pudieran oírnos.

-No me digas que entre tú y Masen hay algo -quiso saber sin rodeos, y parecía bastante preocupada. Asentí. Lauren me sacudió de los hombros y buscó mi mirada-. ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Quieres que te pase como a las otras? -preguntó indignada-. Te va a hacer daño.

La miré irritada. Conocía la fama de Edward, pero esta vez era diferente. El señor Taylor nos interrumpió:

-Me gustaría empezar, ¿tienen la amabilidad de entrar en clase? -dijo impaciente.

Se lo agradecí; no me apetecía darle explicaciones a Lauren.

-Estás enamorada, ¿verdad? -dijo, enfadada.

-Sí.

Lauren suspiró y suavizó su gesto.

-Si te hace daño y quieres hablar con alguien -dijo acariciándome el brazo-, llámame cuando sea. ¡Prométemelo!

-¡Hagan el favor, señorita Swan, señorita Jamis! -insistió el profesor queriendo cerrar la puerta.

-Aunque no sea necesario, te lo prometo –asentí-. Gracias de todos modos, Lauren.

Contuvo una sonrisa, y entramos en clase. Durante toda la clase sentí las miradas de los demás, sobre todo las de las chicas. También Lauren me miró de reojo en varias ocasiones. Parecía no estar segura de si insistir para que me olvidara de él. Quizá pensara que pondría en peligro nuestra amistad.

Edward me esperaba a la salida de clase. Saludó con la cabeza a Lauren, que salía conmigo y lo escrutó como diciéndole que andará con cuidado. A mí me sonrió y me flaquearon las piernas. No acababa de creer lo que estaba pasando, tenía miedo de que mi despertador me sacara del sueño.

-Hola -dije luchando contra la bola en mi garganta.

-Hola -contestó sonriendo más aún.

Su voz era de terciopelo negro, el chico antipático que mataba con sus miradas había desaparecido. Ahora sabía que sólo había sido así para mantenerme a distancia. Me reí por dentro, el plan no le había ido muy bien.

-¿Vamos? -preguntó señalando la secretaría.

Reprimí un suspiro y me despedí de Lauren. No íbamos cocidos de la mano -aunque sí lo suficientemente juntos como para que de vez en cuando nuestras manos se rozaran-, pero lodo el mundo se volvía al vernos pasar. No sabía que él y sus novias levantaran tanta expectación, éramos la comidilla de todos. ¿Así se sienten los animales en el zoo?

Algunas chicas hasta me lanzaban cuchillos con la mirada. Madre mía, cómo podía aguantar Edward esa presión todo el tiempo.

En la secretaría, la señora Thompson avisó al director, que nos miró con desaprobación.

Nos invitó a sentarnos. Lo hice con actitud sumisa, dispuesta a rebajarme, deslumbrada por el sol que entraba por la ventana que había detrás del señor Arron. Edward se quedó de pie, con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en una cajonera, de manera que no le diera el sol en la cara. Entre sombras parecía amenazante. Al director no le gustó tener que levantar la mirada para hablarle, pero no quiso decirle nada.

-Lo que presencié en la sala de ordenadores no se va a repetir, señor Masen –empezó sin rodeos, y mirando a Edward-. No voy a tolerar que manche la reputación de otra alumna del Montgomery, aléjese de ella.

Miré a Edward sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Él, con la cabeza inclinada, ni se movió ni dijo nada.

-Me alejaré de Bella -dijo al fin, y me quedé sin aire hasta que prosiguió-, siempre que ella me lo pida.

-Hará lo que yo le diga, señor Masen -añadió el señor Arron rojo como un tomate.

Temía que le diera un infarto en cualquier momento-.

-Y no crea que su desfachatez va a quedarse aquí. -Edward sonreía-. Espero que usted sea razonable -dijo dirigiéndose a mí y escuche mi consejo, señorita Swan, no me gustaría tener que contárselo a su tío.

-¡No hay derecho! -me oí exclamar decepcionada.

Me sentí impotente. ¿Quién se creía que era para decirme quién podía ser mi novio y quién no? Ni que fuéramos la única pareja del instituto. ¿Sólo porque nos descubrió dándonos un beso y tenía que dar ejemplo? ¿Porque no aguantaba a Edward? No quería saber qué pasaría si mi tío se enteraba.

El señor Arron hizo caso omiso de mi protesta. No le cabía duda de que, por lo menos yo, iba a atenerme a su mandato.

-Vuelvan a sus clases -se despidió.

Me levanté temblorosa y me dirigí a la puerta, pero Edward no se inmutó, apoyado en el armario, mirando al señor Arron.

-¿Puedes esperarme fuera? -dijo tranquilo-. Ahora salgo.

Temí que hiciera alguna tontería. Salí y tuve la tentación de volver, pero pensé que sólo empeoraría las cosas. Lo esperé en el pasillo.

Había hecho y deshecho el nudo de la correa de mi mochila como unas nueve veces cuando apareció por la puerta. Lo miré nsegura.

-Arron no va a molestarnos más y no va a decirle nada a tu tío -dijo antes de que yo iera un grito de alegría.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

Edward dudó un instante, sonrió pérfidamente, y dijo:

-Le dije que a los inspectores de educación no les haría ninguna gracia oír que un alumno había sufrido un accidente en clase de química por negligencia de una profesora, que además le tenía manía.

-¿Le has hecho chantaje?

-No sé, puede ser, ¿se llama así? Qué palabra tan fea, ¿no? -Su sonrisa se volvió malévola. No podía creer que Edward hubiera hecho eso-. Está demasiado preocupado

por la fama del instituto como para no tomarme en serio. -Me cogió del brazo y murmuró-: ¿Por qué no querías que se enterara tu tío?

El tono en que formuló la pregunta fue como una punzada.

-No sé, por cómo pueda reaccionar.

Edward me miró esperando que le explicara a qué me refería.

-A mis padres los mataron durante un atraco en Nueva York -proseguí, jugando con la correa de mi mochila-. Desde entonces él se ocupa de mí. Quería mucho a mi madre, aunque era su hermanastra. Por eso no me llamo Vulturi como él, sino Swan, porque

ella mantuvo su apellido aun después de casada. Mi tío está obsesionado con que me pase algo como a ellos. Hasta hace poco tenía guardaespaldas, que me acompañaban a todos los sitios, pero hace un año discutí con él, y ahora me deja salir sola. Aunque sigue sin querer que lleve invitados a casa...

-Y crees que no le hará gracia que tengas un novio.

-Seguro -asentí desalentada-. Lo siento.

-No, qué importa lo que quiera tu tío. Lo importante es lo que quieras tú. Mientras esté bien para ti, estará bien para mí.

-Sonrió, se colocó bien la mochila y se apoyó en la pared, conmigo entre los brazos-. Eso significa que tendré que entrar furtivamente por una ventana resguardado por la oscuridad de la noche como Romeo y Julieta, esperando no ser descubierto por tu malvado tío, que me haría encerrar en un calabozo -susurró y sonrió con picardía-, y rogando para que la alarma sea fácil de sabotear o que tú la desconectes por mí.

Tuve que reprimir una carcajada. Me acarició y se acercó más. Su aliento me rozaba la piel, pero de repente se alejó.

-¿Qué te pasa? -pregunté.

-Nada -contestó nervioso, y se pasó la mano por la cabeza-. No era buena idea... Justo aquí. -Señaló con la barbilla la sala de profesores.

Tenía razón, con que nos interrumpieran una vez al día ya era bastante, aunque no me hubiera importado correr el riesgo.

-¿De qué tienes clase? -preguntó mirando el reloj.

-Mates -dije poniendo cara de asco-, ¿y tú?

-Química, aunque me ha salido alergia a los laboratorios.

—Más que una alergia es un trauma —dije sonriendo—. Me alegro de que tus ojos se hayan curado tan rápido, ayer estaban rojísimos.

Estaba muy preocupada, es casi un milagro que ya no se note.

-Gracias por no haberle dicho a nadie... lo de mi problema –dijo-. Oye, ¿piensas ir a mates o te vienes conmigo?

-¿Quieres confirmar lo de tu mala influencia?

-Por qué no –contestó-. Entonces ¿vienes? -Me cogió de la mano y me miró-. ¿Qué te apetece hacer? ¿Sabes jugar al ajedrez?

-Pues claro -dije con un gesto de autocomplacencia.

Sam me había enseñado y jugábamos a menudo, había veces que hasta le ganaba.

-¡Genial! –exclamó-. Ya no tendré que jugar solo en la pausa de la comida.

Estaba tan contento que parecía mérito suyo que yo supiera jugar.

Fuimos a la biblioteca con cuidado de que no nos viera ningún profesor. En la sala de lectura había tableros de ajedrez. Nos sentamos a una mesa en un rincón tranquilo con poca luz. Era de agradecer porque el baño de sol que me había dado en el despacho del señor Arron me había provocado picores.

Edward jugaba mucho mejor que Sam, me quedó claro desde el principio. Me había ganado en diez minutos. Jugamos otra. Esta vez jugó más a la defensiva y me dio algunos consejos, pero volvió a ganar de todos modos. En la tercera partida cometió demasiados errores y gané yo. Cuando le insinué que se había dejado, rió y me explicó que su táctica preferida era dar confianza al adversario para luego agarrarlo por sorpresa. ¡Como si fuera una adversaria digna de él!

Pero en la siguiente partida desarrollé mi propia táctica. Edward se había quitado las gafas, y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Se distraía y a veces se olvidaba de lo que iba a hacer, no sabía qué pieza mover y se quedaba mirándome como hipnotizado. La pena era que a mí me pasaba lo mismo, me quedaba atrapada en sus ojos de mercurio.

Nunca pensé que se pudieran dar besos con la mirada.

A pesar de todo también ganó esa partida. No hablábamos apenas, sólo comentábamos algún movimiento o hacíamos una broma, que a veces nos hacía partirnos de risa, pero en general reinaba un silencio agradable y sosegado. Estuvimos cogidos de la mano todo el tiempo.

Nunca había estado tan a gusto con nadie.

No oímos el timbre y continuamos jugando toda la pausa de la comida. Ninguno de los dos sintió hambre, así que hubiéramos seguido jugando de no ser por Angela que nos estaba buscando. Eric estaba con ella y puso mala cara cuando vio nuestras manos cogidas. No las soltamos.

Angela

-¡Hola! -dijo Angela con una sonrisa-. Os he buscado por todos lados. La señora Jekens ha preguntado por ti en clase de mates. Le dije que te sentías mal y que habías salido a tomar aire fresco. Tenlo en cuenta, no sea que te la encuentres.

Asentí con agradecimiento y le pregunté:

-¿Se ha enfadado?

-No más que de costumbre. Si la ves, pon cara de enferma y listo. No sé si me ha creído, has faltado a toda la clase. ¿Vienes a geografía? –

Me miró a mí y luego a Julien, que recogía las piezas de ajedrez.

Por lo visto todos pensaban -incluida Angela - que iba a seguir los pasos de Edward en lo que a hacer campana se refería. El sonrió como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, y las mariposas de mi estómago se volvieron locas.

-¿A geografía? Claro -dije, y mirando a Edward-: ¿Qué tienes?

-Biología. -En la otra punta del instituto.

A pesar de las miradas provocadoras de Eric, Edward no se inmutó, y agradecí que no me abrazara para demostrar nada. La actitud de Eric me preocupaba. Salimos juntos de la biblioteca, Angela a la cabeza, luego yo y Edward, y por último Eric. Me volví un par de veces para observarlo: seguía mirando a Edward con rencor. Se despidió como la última vez, acariciándome el brazo. Eric parecía quererlo estrangular.

¡Tenía que hablar con él sin falta! Por suerte no iban en la misma dirección. Me despedí de los dos y me estaba yendo con Angela cuando Eric le gritó a Edward:

-¿Vas a esgrima, Masen?

-Sí -respondió tranquilamente.

-Entonces nos vemos en la tarima -dijo con despecho.

Lo estaba desafiando. Edward se quedó callado, me miró, y asintió:

-Como quieras, Halle, nos vemos en la tarima. -Se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

También Eric nos miró a Angela y a mí, y se fue. Me quedé perpleja, tenía que hacer algo.

¡Se habían vuelto locos! Salí detrás de Edward antes de que Angela pudiera reaccionar. Lo alcancé a medio camino de su clase.

-¡No quiero...! -exclamé sin aliento, y me miró sin decir nada-. ¡No quiero que se peleéns por mí como salvajes! ¡No estamos en la Edad Media!

-No somos salvajes, es un deporte -contestó impasible.

-¡Deporte! No quiero que se hagan los machitos por mí.

-¿Quieres que no suba a la tarima? -dijo seriamente.

-¡Sí!

-No puedo, me ha retado.

-Pero eso no significa que tengas que aceptarlo.

-Ya lo he hecho –objetó-, y no me retiraré como un cobarde. -Como si los duelos fueran lo más normal del mundo.

-Por favor, Edward, no vayas.

Se subió las gafas y me miró.

-No, Bella aunque te cueste entenderlo: no puedo retirarme. -Por un momento pareció mucho mayor de veinte años-. En mi... familia, el honor es lo primero, porque a veces es lo único que te queda. -Se encogió de hombros-. Tu amigo Eric, como espadachín, no sabe lo que es el honor. Él me ha retado, él es quien puede retirarse, no yo.

Me hubiera gustado preguntarle dónde había crecido con esa visión tan retrógrada del mundo, pero sabía que no me iba a responder. Había prometido no hacerle preguntas, así que me limité a agarrarle las solapas de la chaqueta.

-Por favor, no quiero que os hagáis daño, no por mí.

Su mirada era dura, como la de quien ha visto cosas que hubiera preferido no ver. Sus ojos parecían los de alguien mayor, cada segundo escondía una eternidad.

Me cogió las manos, las tenía frías.

-No voy a retirarme –dijo-, pero le insinuaré al entrenador lo que pasa. Seguramente no nos dejará subir a la tarima, no después de lo que pasó la última vez. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.

Lo miré angustiada. No me quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo y asentí. Se quedó más tranquilo.

-¿Nos vemos después de esgrima? -murmuró, y me acarició las manos.

-¿Por qué no antes? -¿Acaso tenía miedo de que volviera a insistir?

-Porque tendré que darme prisa si quiero llegar a clase antes que tu amigo para hablar con el entrenador.

-Sí, claro -dije mordiéndome los labios.

-¿Quedamos en los bancos bajo el arce? Si te apetece, podemos dar una vuelta con la61Blade esta tarde, prometo no ir rápido.

Me quedé con ganas de despedirme con un beso.

Toda la clase de geografía me la pasé de los nervios sin parar de mirar la hora. Por suerte, Angela me había esperado y le dimos al profesor la misma excusa de antes: que me encontraba mal y me había acompañado afuera para que me diera el aire. Por lo visto era verdad que no tenía buena cara, porque el señor Sander, que era un buenazo, me preguntó si no prefería irme a casa. ¡Ni loca! No podía irme dejando esa situación ahí.

El profesor se me acercó preocupado cuando acabó la clase, me preguntó cómo estaba y qué tenía después y, aunque le aseguraba que ya me encontraba mejor, insistía en que me fuera a casa. No me dejó en paz hasta que Angela le prometió que iba a cuidar de mí.

Para tranquilizarme me compré una Coca-Cola y una barrita de chocolate, pero la dosis de azúcar no pareció hacer su efecto.

Las animadoras estaban ensayando una coreografía, así que dimos clase cerca de los chicos, separados tan sólo por una pared de colchonetas apiladas. Montando con las chicas la barra de equilibrio, intentaba reconocer la voz de Edward o de Eric. El corazón me palpitaba con fuerza. No pude prestar atención a la señora Hayn cuando nos explicó el ejercicio. Angela fue la primera. Del otro lado se escuchaba el sonido de las espadas y los gritos del entrenador.

Luego le tocó a Liza. ¿No era ésa la voz de Eric? ¿Había sido Edward el de la respuesta cortante? La señora Hayn pronunció mi nombre y señaló la barra. El entrenador indicó algo y se oyó el choque de espadas. Eché un vistazo a la sala contigua.

-¡Bella ¡Concéntrese! -me avisó la profesora.

Tomé impulso, salté en el trampolín y aterricé segura en la barra de equilibrio.

-¡Masen! ¡Halle! ¡Poneos las protecciones y a la tarima! -se oyó decir.

Me puse nerviosa y cometí un error.

-¡ Bella! -La señora Hayn parecía enfadada.

Respiré hondo, sentí la mirada preocupada de Angela . El repiqueteo de espadas empezó de nuevo, más rápido y furioso.

Di dos pasos adelante e hice una vertical. El entrenador gritó, como maldiciendo. Estiré los brazos guardando el equilibrio, hice la vertical, aterricé y de nuevo estiré los brazos.

Se oía el ruido de las espadas y el entrenador volvió a gritar algo. Di un giro. Las espadas sonaron con más intensidad. Dos pasos adelante, rueda, me fui demasiado a la izquierda, resbalé y caí en la colchoneta con la mala suerte de que mi mano golpeó en los soportes. Esta vez fui yo la que gritó. Mis compañeras chillaron y se acercaron. El ruido de espadas cesó. El entrenador parecía enfadado.

La señora Hayn le echó un vistazo a mi mano y ordenó que trajeran el botiquín. Me salía sangre. B

-Bella! -De repente apareció Edward. Con el atuendo blanco de espadachín parecía un caballero que venía a salvarme.

-No es nada -le aseguré, aunque me cayeran las lágrimas-. Sólo es un arañazo.

La hemorragia había disminuido. Edward se quedó mirándola, inquieto. Respiraba de forma entrecortada y le costaba tragar saliva; se levantó sin dejar de mirarme la herida, se dio la vuelta, y salió a toda prisa hacia los vestidores. Nos quedamos todas sorprendidas. Al día siguiente a esta hora todo el instituto sabría que Edward Masen no podía ver la sangre.

Me vendaron la mano y me mandaron a enfermería. Le conté lo sucedido a la enfermera, una mujer con cara redonda y amable, pero que no tenía reparo en dar órdenes como un sargento, que me curó e hizo un informe. Cuando acabó, la clase ya había terminado. Fui a toda prisa a donde había quedado con Julien. No estaba, y miré la hora. Era raro; aunque hubiera durado más el entreno y se hubiera tomado su tiempo duchándose, ya debería estar ahí. Quizá pensó que después del golpe me iría a casa.

Estaba decepcionada. Pasando por la cafetería oí la voz de eric:

-¡Déjala en paz, Masen!

-¿Si no qué, Halle? ¿Te crees muy duro? Sal de mi vista. -El tono de Edward no era menos agresivo.

Me acerqué a los arbustos para ver qué pasaba. Eric había cogido de la chaqueta a Edward y lo empujaba contra la pared.

-No la mereces, Masen –irrumpió-. Hazte un favor y aléjate de ella.

-¿Qué te molesta, Halle? ¿Que cualquier chico se interese por Bella o que sea yo precisamente? -Le apartó las manos cogiéndole las muñecas sin perder los estribos-. La conoces desde que entraste al Montgomery y nunca te has atrevido a decirle una palabra, cobarde. -Edward se lo quitó de encima de un empujón-. Lo que pase entre Bella y yo no es asunto tuyo.

Tragué saliva, nunca hubiera pensado que le gustaba a Eric, ni siquiera se había insinuado. Para mí nunca fue más que un amigo.

Eric se abalanzó con ira sobre Edward, pero éste lo inmovilizó en un par de movimientos, torciéndole el brazo y empujándolo contra la pared. Eric gritó de dolor.

-¡Parad ahora mismo! ¡Los dos! -exclamé saliendo de entre los arbustos.

Edward soltó a Eric todavía un poco alterado, me miró la mano vendada y dio un paso atrás.

-Bella.. -dijo Eric avergonzado.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? –increpé-. Pareces idiota, pegándote por mí como si fuera un trofeo. ¿El que gane me dará un mazazo en la cabeza y me llevará a su cueva? No, si aún tendré que sentirme halagada.

Ericl se quedó con la boca abierta. De reojo vi a Edward bajando la cabeza para disimular su risa.

-¡Y tú no eres mejor que él! -continué. Se puso serio al instante, y dio otro paso atrás cuando gesticulé con mi mano herida-. ¡Neanderthales! ¡Los dos!

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Eric fue el primero en romperlo:

-Ya sabes lo que hizo con las otras chicas. ¿Crees que contigo va a ser diferente? Olvídate de él, déjalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no te conviene, Bella –dijo convencido.

-¿Y tú qué sabes quién me conviene y quién no? ¡Eso lo decido yo! ¡Así que no te metas! -repliqué más enfadada de lo que me hubiera gustado.

-No sabes nada de él -continuó con tono amargo.

-Lo que sepa o deje de saber no es cosa tuya. Estoy con él porque quiero, así que respétalo. -Estaba harta de que todos creyeran saber mejor que yo lo que me convenía.

Eric se quedó mirándome, luego miró a Edward, y dijo:

-Como quieras. -Y se fue sin más.

Todavía enfadada me dirigí a Edward:

-¿Y? ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-Que tiene razón, no sabes nada de mí –respondió-. No te convengo. -Me miró la mano vendada-. Deberíamos dejarlo, no va a acabar bien.

-¿Y lo que me dijiste en la sala de ordenadores? ¿Era puro cuento?

-Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra -dijo con dolor-, claro que te quiero, pero...

63

-¡Entonces déjame decidir a mí lo que me conviene! A no ser que quieras dejarlo, claro.

Edward me miró abrumado, cambió el gesto y asintió.

-Sí, eso quiero. Todo ha sido un error. Eric se alegrará.

Sus palabras sonaron tan arrogantes y secas como antes de ser novios. Fue como un puñetazo en la barriga.

-No me lo dirás en serio -balbuceé. Me brotaron lágrimas, pero me aguanté. No podía llorar, no delante de él-. Genial, soy la que menos ha durado contigo, he batido el récord.

No dijo nada. Reprimí un sollozo que me subía por la garganta.

-Vete al infierno, Edward Masen -dije, y me fui.

No hizo nada para evitarlo. En el fondo era lo que yo esperaba, así que no miré atrás.

Me picaban los ojos y las ganas de llorar me atenazaban la garganta. No me volví para verlo hasta que llegué al Audi. Edward estaba parado a la luz del sol, mirándome, a medio camino entre la cafetería y el coche.

Sam estaba echándole un vistazo al motor del Rolls cuando entré en el garaje derrapando. Cerré la puerta de un golpe, y se me quedó mirando sorprendido.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido en el instituto? -preguntó.

Por toda respuesta, le hice un gesto con la cabeza, gruñí y me metí en casa. Ignoré a Sophie, fui directa a mi cuarto y me tiré en la cama. Edward me había dejado. Lloré de impotencia, desesperación y rabia, no podía aguantar más.

Sophie asomó la cabeza por la puerta después de llamar. Le di la espalda bruscamente y me limpié las lágrimas.

-Si me necesitas para cualquier cosa, estaré en la cocina -dijo, y cerró la puerta.

Perfecto, ahora la había ofendido también a ella, y todo por culpa de Edward. ¡Maldito idiota! Le di una patada a mi mochila. Todo eso de que me quería, pero que no era bueno para mí, ¿a qué venía? ¿Qué lo diferenciaba de cualquier otro chico del instituto?

¿Por qué era tan cruel? Me levanté rabiosa y me puse a dar vueltas por mi cuarto. ¡Tenía que salir! Me vestí para ir a correr, cogí mi MP3 y bajé la escalera rápidamente. Avisé a Sophie de que salía, subí el volumen de la música y tomé el camino del bosque, fuera de la ciudad. No quería ver a nadie, necesitaba calma.

En seguida me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en buena forma, jadeaba y me entró flato.

Además, me dolía la pierna por la caída en clase de gimnasia. Todo por culpa del imbécil de Edward. Molesta y disgustada, aflojé el ritmo. Dudé un instante, pero acabé tomando la cuesta al mirador. Allí podría relajarme, a ver si se me quitaba el dolor de barriga, que había ahogado las mariposas.

El camino era más empinado de lo que recordaba, lleno de pedruscos y raíces, que sobresalían por la erosión de la lluvia de los últimos días. Llegué sin aliento y sudando, pero no en vano; me sentía mejor. Se oían golpes en la madera como si un pájaro carpintero anduviera picoteando cerca, sólo que a cámara lenta. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que realmente se trataba: era Edward sentado en una roca tirando piedras a un árbol. Las había lanzado con tanta fuerza y rabia que había roto la corteza. La Blade estaba a unos metros, en la otra entrada. Nos miramos sin decir nada.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -pregunté al cabo de un instante.

-No te preocupes, ya me iba.

Lanzó una piedra con tanta furia que se quedó clavada en el árbol, se sacudió las manos y se levantó. Ni me miró al pasar por mi lado.

-¿Por qué me has dejado dos horas después de decirme lo mucho que me amabas?

Me miró la mano herida.

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

-¿Por qué cambias de tema?

-Bella responde a mi pregunta.

-Me he caído de la barra de equilibrios y me he cortado con el soporte -respondí.

-¿Y por qué has resbalado?

-Me he distraído porque he oído a vuestro entrenador llamándoos a ti y a Eric.

Asintió como si lo que acababa de decir demostrara algo.

-Ahí tienes el porqué, Bella. Te has hecho daño por mi culpa. Con una vez es suficiente.

-Eso es una tontería, y tú lo sabes -dije meneando la cabeza-. Así sólo me demuestras que te preocupas por mí. ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo?

-Ya te lo he dicho, no te conviene tenerme cerca —contestó yendo hacia la moto.

Le corté el paso.

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que no me importa.

- Bella, es peligroso. Soy peligroso. -Sonó casi como una súplica.

Le puse la mano en el pecho.

-¿Por qué? Dímelo, Edward.

Se quedó callado, miró mi mano. Parecía que no respiraba.

-No puedo -dijo dando un paso atrás.

-Edward...

-¡No! Te pondría en peligro, así que mejor olvídalo. -Sonaba más desesperado que molesto.

-¿Estás metido en líos?

-Piensa lo que te dé la gana -dijo yendo hacia la Blade.

-¿Por eso lo dejaste con las otras chicas?

-Las otras no me importaban. -Se volvió.

-¿Yo te importo?

-Sí -titubeó.

-Entonces ¿por qué nos martirizamos?

Me miró sin decir nada. Cada segundo era una eternidad. No pude aguantar más y le dije con el corazón en la mano:

-Edward Masen, te quiero, y no me importa en qué andes metido, sólo quiero estar contigo. A ver si se te mete en esa cabezota.

Hubiera pagado una fortuna por leerle el pensamiento en ese instante. Una ráfaga de viento revolvió las hojas y me dio un escalofrío. Frunció el ceño y me puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros.

-Estás cavando tu propia tumba -dijo.

Resoplé, y me apartó unos pelos que se me habían enredado en las pestañas. Miró fijamente mi cuello, pero apartó rápidamente la mirada. Me acarició la mejilla, murmuró algo inaudible y me miró pensativo.

-Ya he roto tantas normas... –susurró-. Qué más da si rompo un par más por ti. –Me acarició los labios con el pulgar y mi corazón se desbocó-. Te quiero, Bella Swan, pero sólo puedo estar contigo si me prometes dos cosas.

Las mariposas resucitaron en mi estómago y me quedé sin aliento, apenas logré asentir.

-Hay ciertas cosas que no puedo contarte –empezó-. Si no quiero hablar sobre algo, no preguntes, y si te digo que te alejes de mí, lo haces.

-Te lo prometo -dije, pero cuando lo fui a abrazar, se apartó.

-¡No! Hoy no te me acerques mucho, ¿vale?

Intenté disimular mi decepción y me subí el cuello de la chaqueta. Pero se me debió de notar algo, porque me acarició y dijo:

-Mañana, te lo prometo -me aseguró, y le respondí con una sonrisa-. ¿Te llevo a casa?

-¿No dijiste que daríamos una vuelta en la Blade?

Miró su reloj y meneó la cabeza.

-Hoy ya no, he quedado con alguien. -Me miró la mano vendada-. Mañana después de clase, ¿vale?

Asentí entregada.

-Lo siento -dijo.

Esbozó una mirada de perro que nunca antes le había visto y me arrancó una sonrisa.

Me puse seria, de repente, cuando me sentí como él.

-No puedes llevarme a casa -dije asustada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Si te ven Sophiro Sam, se lo dirían a mi tío -respondí.

-¿Y quiénes son?

-Hacen tareas en casa. Sam era antes mi guardaespaldas.

Me costó cerrar la cremallera de la chaqueta de cuero.

-¿Y si sólo te acerco? -preguntó mirándome por encima de las gafas.

-Vale -dije, aunque fuera un poco arriesgado. La calle era larga y nos podían ver de lejos.

Sonrió y se montó en la moto. El camino de tierra lo bajó lentamente, pero en cuanto pisó el asfalto aceleró. Chillé asustada y me aferré a su cintura, soltó una carcajada y disminuyó la velocidad, aunque en ningún momento condujo dentro del límite.

Me dejó a cien metros de mi casa. Miré con disimulo a ambos lados de la calle.

Nuestras manos se acariciaron antes de que se despidiera de mí, muy a mi pesar.

-Anda, vete –dijo-. Si no, la próxima vez te dejo en la mismísima puerta. Hasta mañana.

-Se puso la chaqueta.

-Lo siento.

Sonrió, me acarició el brazo y me cogió la mano.

-No pasa nada, piensa en Romeo y Julieta.

-Los dos mueren -dije con un gesto trágico.

-No tenemos que imitarlos en todo.

Al entrar en el jardín, oí arrancar la Blade. En el comedor me encontré a Sophie.

-¿Estás bien, pequeña? -Me miró preocupada.

-Genial -respondí sonriente.

Me hubiera gustado contárselo todo, pero trabajaba para el tío Aro y se lo contaría si sospechaba que Edward podía perjudicarme. No pensaba mantener mi relación en secreto para siempre, pero quería ser yo la que se lo contara cuando estuviera segura de que no se podrían entrometer. Se quedó asombrada por mi euforia.

-¿Tienes hambre? Tengo bistec a las finas hierbas con queso de oveja y piñones. Te lo preparo cuando quieras.

Qué haría sin ella, era adorable. Sabía que el queso de oveja era mi debilidad. Seguro que había cambiado su plan de cena sólo por mí.

-Me doy una ducha rápida y ahora bajo -dije asintiendo, le di un abrazo y subí la escalera a toda velocidad.

Quince minutos después estaba sentada a la mesa con mi albornoz y con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza. El bistec estaba poco hecho, y aunque normalmente lo prefiero pasado, me lo comí con mucho apetito. Ellen no pudo esconder su asombro. Además, apenas toqué el queso de oveja, en cuanto le di un bocado mi estómago se rebeló.

Conseguí comerme la no se lo podía creer. Me preguntó qué había pasado con mi mano y se lo expliqué casi todo. Tuve que insistir en que no era grave y no tenía sentido llamar a mi tío por eso. La quise ayudar a lavar los platos pero no me dejó, así que subí a mi cuarto a hacer deberes.

No lograba concentrarme, me venía a la cabeza la conversación con Edward en el mirador. ¿A qué se refería con que era peligroso? Era cierto que le había prometido no hacer preguntas, pero no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Él mismo admitía esconderme algo, pero ¿qué? ¿Algo ilegal? Seguro, si no, no tendría tanto miedo de contármelo e involucrarme. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más segura estaba de que Edward se escondía de alguien. ¿Dónde mejor que en un pueblo como Ashland Falls? La pregunta era de quién se escondía, ¿de la policía o de criminales? Viéndome especular de esa manera me sentí ridícula. Dios mío, Eric tenía razón: no sabía nada sobre Edward. De todos modos, dudaba que fuera la policía quien lo buscara. Probablemente Edward trabajaba o había trabajado para la policía, seguramente para la secreta. Quizá había seguido la pista de

unos criminales y había estado tan cerca que lo habían descubierto y tenía que esconderse. Por eso dijo que iba a irse pronto de Ashland Falls. Pero... ¿no era demasiado joven para ser policía secreta? Apenas era unos años mayor que yo.

Sólo sabría la verdad cuando él me la quisiera contar, y no parecía que lo fuera a hacer pronto. No rompería la promesa de no hacer preguntas, aun cuando la curiosidad me quitara el sueño. Dándole vueltas a esto me quedé dormida. Como en las noches anteriores soñé con Edward.

_La puerta del pub se abrió y, detrás de una pareja, salió un hombre. En el último escalón se encendió un cigarrillo, y se dirigió al aparcamiento. El cazador dudó un instante, pero al fin salió de la sombra y lo siguió sigilosamente. Dos farolas iluminaban la explanada en la que apenas había coches. El hombre se paró ante uno de los coches. El cazador aceleró el paso y lo alcanzó cuando el hombre abría la puerta del vehículo._

_El hombre apenas gimió cuando le apartó el cuello de la camisa y le hundió los colmillos en la yugular. El cazador bebió tranquilo, pero siempre atento de que no viniera nadie. Oyó pasos de zapatos de tacón acercándose y chupó las dos heridas, que se cerraron de inmediato. Metió a su víctima en el coche, cerró la puerta y se volvió en el mismo momento en que la mujer lo vio. _

_Perdone.-El cazador se dirigió a ella, apartándose de la puerta suavemente. ¿Tiene móvil? Mi amigo no se encuentra bien, y he quedado sin batería._

_La mujer abrió el bolso. El se le acercó en cuanto ella bajó la mirada. La mujer gimió del susto y lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. El bolso cayó al suelo. El cazador le apartó el pelo y se le acercó al cuello. Sintió el vago dolor en la mandíbula cuando le salieron los colmillos pero desapareció en cuanto la sangre llenó su boca. Tenía un sabor más suave que la del hombre. Bebió tranquilo, hasta saciarse, y le chupó la herida._

_Dos presas en una noche iba contra las normas, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo._

**AJAAA AQUÍ ESTOY.. LES DIJE QUE ACTUALIZARIA MAS PRONTO DE LO QUE CREIAN… ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.. ES UN CAPI DE MUCHAS INTRIGAS, PELEAS, PERO CON MUCHO ROMANCE.. BESOS.. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.. :D XOXO**

67


End file.
